Saiyan Saga: Move Your Body
by Demonic Host
Summary: With the girls going into heat everytime there is a full moon or enough blutz energy around, the guys are thrown into the grips of insticts nearly every day. So how will Goku, Gohan and Vegeta react to the saiyan females when no one else is watching them? This is the place to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fanfiction will have the more smuttier excerpts of both Saiyan Saga's Moons and Tails and Blood and fire. We did this so the other stories could go under the T rating while this one would house all the M materials. Enjoy all the saiyan smut.

Also, this chapter has been lightly edited so it's slightly better written.

* * *

**Move Your Body**

_**Excerpt from Chapter 25 - Goku and Annya**_

"Yeah, so are you ready?"

How the hell did the person to defeat Frieza end up so...childish and innocent?

With a nod, Annya led Goku back to the room that Leta and she normally shared at the Briefs' house. However tonight, she wouldn't have to worry about interruptions because Bulma had made it clear she'd make sure Vegeta and Leta were separate. They didn't need territorial battles to break out in such a time after all...

And replacing what sparse furniture that was in the room would have been a drag too. There were only two full sized beds with an attached dresser on the end of each and an attached nightstand near the headboard of the beds, a desk that connected both bed sets together, and a small area rug with matching drapes that was Bulma's attempt to soften the room. Neither Annya nor Leta had added anything to the room. In fact most of the drawers that comprised a majority of the bed's functional design were still completely empty.

"Your room looks that same as the room Goten and Gohan split," Goku pointed out as though the whole situation hadn't sunk in.

"Well Bulma has only two types of rooms between the six bedrooms in this house Goku, the guest rooms are bound to look similar."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Goku agreed as he stripped off his shirt on the way to one of the beds.

Annya quirked a brow at that action. Something so simple told her so very much. First that he was more accustomed to using his nose than his sons were if he knew exactly which of the mirror-identical bed sets were hers. And second, he had thought she'd want him to remove his shirt. She could definitely work with that – though she knew she'd be enjoying the view a lot more if her mind was actually into this from a less logical perspective. After all it was no secret that Goku's active life style kept his body in prime condition. But she'd seen his like time and time again.

It was his face that interested her more. As he sat on her bed, looking at her, there was this innocent tone to his face. Soft, unassuming. How he did that in this situation Annya had no idea. But then again she supposed it did make sense – for however long he'd been on this planet, however human he thought he was, he was still a saiyan. And since she wasn't in heat, she wasn't arousing him. It made her truly wonder exactly how the human females did it. Weren't human females supposed to be the demure ones on this planet?

"What are you thinking about?" Goku asked as he noticed the pause in her movements.

"Nothing very interesting," Annya replied evenly as she moved closer.

Annya wasn't very slow in her movements, not like a human woman. She didn't need to be. She knew what she needed to do and she wasn't going to put up a pretense about it. Her knees touched down on the carpet, lightly brushing against the material of the bed as she leaned forward. Her body fit between his legs with very little prompting. For a second she almost had the impression that Goku would stop her but he didn't make a noise or a move to push her away. Leaning forward she brushed her lips against the dips of muscles that lay on his abdomen.

She felt him shifting the weight of his body as he stretched, supporting his weight on two equally corded arms. Annya looked up as she rested her chin on him. He had this look of something peaceful on his face despite how tense his shoulders were. Oh now, that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all. She couldn't very well have him relaxing, no, that just wouldn't do.

She shifted her weight more onto her feet as she started to prop herself up, her hands sliding up from his knees to the hardened hips hidden by the surface of his orange gi pants. Goku looked down at her as her body started to slide up, covering more of his body with hers. The feel of her chest was what thing he found himself focusing on before her head dipped so he could no longer see her face. His hands slipped a little as he felt his belt start to be undone by unseen hands.

Goku reached downwards and stopped Annya's steadfast determination to remove his pants. With the same hand he pulled her up onto him completely to make her stop as he lowered himself down on the bed. Annya looked at him with a bit of amusement as she brought her legs up to straddle his hips. He blinked and a slightly out of place smile wormed it's way onto his face as her tail wrapped around his wrist. He remembered being able to pick up things and move things with his tail when he was a kid. But the fur on his had never been as soft as hers, she obviously took care of the fur much better than he used to. But his look shifted as she continued to use her tail to tug at his hand. And he tensed up when he felt his hand being left on her rear.

Annya smirked lightly into his chest as she started to nip around, playing in the center so she could feel his heart march under her lips. Goku's eyes widened when he felt his that very dexterous tail of hers let go of his wrist slide down the middle of his pants. The fabric provided a sort of cushion between the two of them but not enough. His fist clenched in the sheets as he felt her rubbing up and down in such a rhythmic pattern. Annya's hands twirled around his ribcage, massaging at the overly tensed muscles.

"We aren't supposed to do the baby hug," Goku reminded her as tried to keep so very still incase he'd get in trouble for moving.

Which was frustrating, let him tell you that.

"Relax Goku," Annya murdered as she peaked up at him over the expanse of his muscular chest.

Goku nodded as he sucked in a deep breath. Images of Chichi wincing when he'd gotten too curious one day flashed through his mind to hold him still. He didn't want to hurt Annya after all, she was just trying to help. She just...had an odd way of -

He felt himself buck upwards under the ministrations of her tail. It make a loose noose around him, rubbing up and down over and over again. He could feel her grinning against his chest as her nails raked down his sides, shooting tingles all the way down. Such simple actions, such small movements and he was already starting to feel the rising sensation from below. He'd never had a tail cup his little guy before! Then she took away the sensation, leaving a tight aching sensation in her wake. Considering how amused she looked and how smug the light humming she made in the back of her throat sounded, that hardly seemed fair.

He released the cover from the death grip he'd started as he flipped the both of them over. Goku grinned down at her almost surprised face, holding himself up only by his arms. His legs were between hers, causing her to spread them out over the side of the bed while her hair brushed up against the longest side of the bed. Goku could feel how lose his belt had gotten and how pitched his pants were but at this moment, he honestly didn't care. The woman beneath him smelled so good...warm...he just had to make sure he didn't hurt her.

Annya's hands rose from his sides, scaled over his back and pressed down on his shoulder blades as she rose up to meet him. Goku could feel the rise and fall of her chest and he decided he liked that feeling. A low rumble-like sound started low in the back of his throat. He liked this feeling of towering over her so he decided she was not going to turn them back over or wiggle out of it.

She arched her back, giving him back the contact that felt so good and he nodded against her in light approval. She whispered something nonsensical in his ear, something about relaxing. He knew he was very tense. But he didn't know what to do if he wasn't supposed to try making a baby with her! He just didn't want to end up hurting her.

He could feel her hands work at the tense muscles in his back, relaxing him. Goku's eyes slid closed as he slowly followed her body down to rest on the bed. Both of their legs hung off the bed, Goku's way more than Annya's. Which of course he rectified by pulling himself back up. Or at least he tried to. So tight was the skin stretched over the muscle, and it felt so nice. Slowly he dragged himself up her body as the clothing between them screwed and twisted the sensation while he rubbed himself on her through their clothes. His knees dug into the edge of the bed as he felt his breathing start to turn into a raged pant.

Though clouded eyes, Goku noticed that she made sure to keep his attention on her face as her hands tugged at his pants. This time he couldn't object, the sensation overrode his sense as his member stood at attention. He tried to remember to look for any sign of pain but there was nothing to tell him he was doing anything wrong. In fact she seemed almost bored by this.

Goku asked as he stared down at her, his voice less raspy. "I'm not hurting you...?"

"No," she said in something that bordered on a gentle voice, running her hands through his gravity defying hair for a brief moment.

"Then what am I doing wrong?" It was hard to form the words when his tongue felt like such a dead weight, but he knew it had to be done.

He knew enough to know that boredom was not arousal. And that she needed to be aroused for this to work.

"I just don't want to break my bed," Annya replied in the same gentle voice, though there was a teasing smile that accompanied it.

Goku nodded as much as he was able to and with the motions that came through years of fighting, he pulled them both backwards in a roll that ended up with them landing right on the rug. The dull thud of their bodies hitting together was ignored as Goku felt Annya's covered woman parts rubbing up and down his exposed length. Goku groaned.

Before she had time to protest, he pulled the long dress length shirt above her head and he cupped his hands around her waist. The feeling of her warm skin against his hands as she rocked back and forth against him was so much more satisfying. Goku pulled her down on top of him, his hands spanning most of her back as he played around with the strange grasping object on her shoulder blades that held the strange object together. It kept her soft mounds away from him...

"What's..."

Oh, he couldn't help that groan as her hand traveled its way down between the hardened muscles to grasp him in her hand. Her hand fiddled down between them, focusing on Goku's growing bulg. Oh how quickly it was growing for her. He bucked up against her as the friction of her hand moving up and down between them built into a mix of pain and pleasure.

"What's what?" She whispered as she nipped at his pulse

Instead of responding he just ripped the fabric and then slid the straps down her arms. The sight that greeted him was so curious – fleshy mounds that seemed as though they were reaching for him. Chichi called them her breasts but Annya's were different. The colored area and nipple were just barely pink instead of the color of milk chocolate. And they were bigger, but no where near the size of Bulma's. His attention was drawn away when Annya laughed at his visual facination. She moved her arms for a moment so as to get out of the straps and dragged the silky material across his chest.

Goku shivered underneath her as she replaced the silk material with her tongue. Slowly she moved towards one side of his chest and nipped at the nipple that seemed to beg for her attention. Goku's eyes widened at the sensation as he held onto her shoulders, his body reacting.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do but...but they said he couldn't.

It was that frustration that lead him to growl under his breath as he released his hold on her shoulders. He had to relax...he couldn't shove himself up inside her and hurt her. He had to relax. And as he was saying this his eyes closed so he could try to stay focused. But the nips she gave him caught his attention.

"Look at me," he found himself complying to her request. "If you don't let go...if you don't let go...this will never get done."

"But I don't want to hurt you," there was a touch of tormented self-pain in his voice as he spoke out.

"You won't," Annya whispered. "I won't break. I need you to let go with me."

His fist clenched to his side. She was telling him to let go when all he'd been told so many times before to control himself. Letting go, actively participating had always ended up hurting Chichi and he didn't want to hurt Annya. She smelled so...so good and the rocking she did with her body against him felt so right. But then something changed, like a flood snap, when the heat of her lips reached lower and lower in pace with her hands and she kissed the top of his fully functional, fully ready, and oh so willing penis.

A sound ripped itself out of his throat as he spun them around so quickly a human would have gotten whip lash. He pushed up into her mouth from his spot above her. If she'd been human the force would have caused her to choke, not to mention the angle was so very different. But she held on as her fingernails scrapped his hips, drawing a thin red line in their wake.

Goku could feel her hair brushing up and down his torso as she moved for him while he stayed on his hands and knees. His hands found where she had placed hers. They were holding her up from behind her body as she angled her torso just enough so she could meet the demand of him pumping forward and rocking back. Goku weaved his fingers through hers as he sounded out his pleasure. Every time they met back up together, her head contacted with his pelvis but neither seemed to care about that pain. Or if she did, Annya didn't say anything about it. She just kept taking what she could of him into her mouth. But soon it wasn't enough...he wanted...needed more.

With a groan of frustration he slowed down the pace to see if he could sneak passed whatever was holding him back. Goku felt himself slip farther into her mouth but it still wasn't enough. The sensations built up into such a restrictive pain. For a moment, just a moment, he was struck by how much bigger he truly was compared to her. But it was a passing thought as he continued the mock "baby making" with her mouth. Back and forth, the heat and saliva spewed him forward as he tightened. It wasn't enough, she kept stopping him from going all the way in! (Never mind that even for her that wasn't physical possible...he just knew he couldn't and he wanted to).

He dragged her up so she could face him, nipping at her nose as he pressed his body down into her and rocked back and forth. Annya stared up at him through half lidded eyes as she hooked her clothed legs around him. What she had been doing with her mouth moments ago had been wonderful but feeling her move beneath him to try and ease that tension in his loins was even better. At least this way he didn't feel like he was being stopped halfway.

Her fingers played up and done his spine, pressing into little grooves he never knew he had and sending chills of unadulterated pleasure from something so seemingly innocent. He bit down against the tendon in her neck and he finally found a reward in that. Annya groaned against him as she arched her back, fingers splashing over the corded muscles as she held on to him.

He liked that sound, he decided. And he definitely liked the rich smell that started to come up through her skin.

So he bit again, moving away from the last spot. And she responded again in a like fashion. Goku grinned as he slid his hands down her body, tracing her arms in her journey. Then her rib cage. Her breasts moved as his hands skimmed past them. Soft, firm, and she seemed to like it. In fact, the heady smell seemed to almost radiate from her skin.

He wondered if it tasted as good.

Goku moved the nips down as his hands continued to curve down her body, stopping and tracing anything he found interesting – a scare of battle here and there, the plains of muscle that came prior and during those fights. When his teeth grazed over the swell of her breast the tips rose up to meet him. He didn't even stop to question that as he treated them so much like a sucker. Unfortunately nothing came out, besides the sounds that rumbled out of Annya as she lay on the floor.

In the back of his mind, he could almost feel himself filled with the understand that they could fill with milk for him and his offspring if he finished what their different parts were intended for.

As though she sensed his thoughts, Annya tugged him up to meet her mouth. This wasn't like those soft sweet things he'd shared with Chichi – these were more primal. Animalistic in their teeth scraping and battle over dominance. And there was nothing human about the sounds that echoed between the both of them. He destroyed her pants as the rocking became more frantic, each looking for a pace that only the other could set.

Annya pulled away from him, pulling his lip with her for a short time. When Goku went back to claim the mouth that he'd been playing with, Annya pressed her forehead against his. She knew very well the state of her undress at this moment, and she knew very well that one slip up could lead to her breaking her internal promise. But if that conscious inside her head didn't shut the fuck up, which wasn't the best word to even think about at this point admittedly, then she wasn't going to be able to keep their actions under the bar.

Goku rolled his forehead over hers and reached for her lips once more. This time she didn't stop him. He rocked his hips, his pulsating member just brushing against moist areas. His eyes closed as he pulled at her with his teeth like she'd done to him just moments before. He edged his erection just a bit farther down...

"Slow down," Annya finally spoke back up in a rich, slowed voice she formed the words.

He stilled his hips. Damn it, he'd been so close.

"We don't want to make a baby, do we?" Somehow she found that verbally teasing him brought back the will she needed to stop.

Goku buried his head into her neck and bared his teeth. He could understand the idea that getting her pregnant when they needed her not-pregnant was not going to be helpful. But damn it all he really wanted to do it. He took in a few deep breaths as he summoned up the will power to stop. It was like trying to pull the lid over a tsunami, not a feat someone should ever try to do too often. His head felt light and dizzy as he laid there on top of her.

"Not yet," he breathed out. "Not yet."

Annya threaded her fingers through his hair and traced down his spine again, which definitely didn't help the fact that all he wanted to do was hug her in that intimate baby making way. But he kept still, as still as he could as he tried to relax, tried to focus more on the fact that she was petting his hair over him being so close to the warm, inviting place between her legs. The one place that could actually accept all of him.

"Move us over to the bed Goku," Annya said in a voice that promised to snap his control. "And I'll make sure you're not left to suffer."

Needless to say the bed barely knew what hit it when Goku discovered that mouths and hands could work in unison for more things than eating food. Oh and, that as Annya had told him so many times before, he found out she really wasn't as frail as he'd been thinking earlier that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Move Your Body**

_**Of Blood and Fire: end of chapter 7 to before chapter 8.**_

**Gohan/Annya**

* * *

The power and confidence in that voice sent shivers up and down her spine. Annya stared at him as she tried to form any semblance of logical thought that didn't involve Gohan. Anything at all. But her heat driven mind couldn't come up with anything. How could it? She had just witnessed him turn into a super saiyan Oozaru form. Then when she had pleaded with his bestial mind not to force her to transform (he had been holding her face to the blutz ball as she kept her eyes closed) he had actually listened! To top it off, when he gained some mental control Gohan had triggered a new transformation.

It was this red man-ape hybrid that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Gohan literally radiated power. There was nothing human about him anymore. Not even a trace in his scent - and boy she found herself getting closer just to make sure. A dangerous move with how unguarded she was. Especially considering that the blutz ball was still inducing her heat. But even when she got closer to him, all she could smell was his saiyan blood. At this moment he was as much a saiyan as she or Goku was. And by proxy of smelling her in return...an aroused one at that.

Annya groaned but the sound didn't seem any different from a moan if either of them where to be honest. She tried to reestablish the distance she had prior to sniffing him out. She wasn't the only one moving this time. When she took a half step backwards, nearly stumbling, Gohan took a full step forward. The chase was over before it began when he grabbed her wrist.

Annya didn't try to struggle. She was trying so hard not to breathe him in. If she did, and if she kept smelling the arousing pheromones wafting from his red furred body, then that would only further arouse her. Which he would then smell and become more aroused. And the cycle would repeat until either she brought him into her body, or he shoved himself in. Right now that thought didn't make her pause as much as it should have. Because by all things good, she knew she was on her last resolve. She had run out of reasons and excuses a long time ago.

Gohan stared down at her with black rimmed golden eyes. He could feel power humming under his skin and coursing through each individual hair on his body. He could see every speck of sweat as it slipped down Annya's face. He could even see the nearly indistinguishable pupils dilate in her eyes. He could hear their hearts beat out of sync and the gulp she made with a dry throat as he continued to hold her by the wrist.

And the smell! Oh, he had smelt her heat before but never this intensely. It was like all his senses were amplified. He had always had better eyesight and sense of smell than any of the others he had met in high school. But compared to now it was like everything had tripled. Especially the smell of her heat. Pulling her in closer, he took a very long intake. She smelled so much better than any food he had ever eaten. Every time he breathed in the scent seemed to change. That or he would forget what it smelt like every exhale only to pick it up anew. And every time he 'remembered' it felt like a drug had kicked in.

But like any druggy could tell you, the rising threshold or tolerance was what really did him in. Every intake Gohan felt himself disappointed there wasn't more. It wasn't just the smell of Annya's heat that his body seemed to want more of either. With every few heart beats, blood pushed itself into the flesh below the belt. The fact that he was wearing the bottom half to a saiyan training suit (put on so he still had clothing on when he transformed into the big bestial form) with no belt wasn't the point. The point was that the pressure on the inside of his lower body slightly exceeded that of the atmosphere which meant-

Oh fuck it, he didn't care what it meant right now.

What he cared about was the fact that he had never felt stronger or more alive. That Annya was putting off such an addicting smell. That he was holding onto the woman whom had tormented and literally whipped him for months. That she wasn't fighting him now. And that when he flexed his hand around her wrist, that the amount of pheromones increased because her heart had sped up to circulate her blood quicker. Which just meant that he could manipulate what he got to smell by how he touched her. He could control her. And that notion and the idea that he had power over her brought a grin to his face, one that reeked of confidence.

"You never smelled this good before. Were you practicing it all this time?" He might not have caught the difference in his vocal vibrations but Annya sure did.

Trying to keep from showing him any sign of emotion weakness, she chose not to respond vocally. Instead she shook her head, but just barely. After a moment her eyes drifted away from his golden ones to the hand that still gripped her wrist. It was easier to regulate her heart beat, and therefore the rate the hormones and pheromones, if she could focus on only one thing. Slower circulation, slower rate of pheromones leaking out her skin. Less pheromones...well hopefully that would help Gohan focus on something that wasn't her. Like calming down the erection his suit had stretched over like a miss fitting glove.

She finally got her heart rate down by the time Gohan noticed what she was doing. His eyes narrowed on her as though she were the enemy. He had been the one in control of her reactions. He had been enjoying the smell and sensation it caused, even if he knew he should feel guilty about that. Should being the key word there. He didn't feel guilty about enjoying the heightened version of what had been teasing his nose and taste buds for six months. Hmmm speaking of taste buds - he hadn't tried seeing if there was an actual taste on her to go with the scent before, even if he had the smell around him for such a long period of time that he had imagined one for her.

Gohan tugged her closer to him so he could lift her wrist up to his mouth. In his normal state she came up to his chest in height. But in this form she fit just under his rib cage. Such a tiny thing when he really thought about it. Not that he minded that she was small next to him. Most girls he met were. And even without this transformed state's extra height, he was taller than most of the z-fighters with the exception of Piccolo.

Normally it didn't mean anything. Right now it meant that he pulled Annya flush against him so her arm would reach his head. And that had an interesting and gratifying sensation when his lower half came in contact with her stomach. Well more like she ran into him and he jabbed her. His spare arm went down to her back to hold her against him, prolonging the sensation for as long as he could.

"Let me go, Gohan."

He looked down but all he could see was the top of her head. She hadn't fought him or said a word up to this point. Why would she protest now? Was it because she could feel his reaction where as before she had only gotten close enough to tease him? Was it because he was the one in control now? Someone should have warned her that he liked being in control and playing around with the opposition when he unleashed his power. Though this would be the first time that killing them wasn't his end goal.

"Why? This feels good doesn't it?" He liked feeling like he was in control, it was almost as addictive as the scent of her heat and the feeling of her body against his.

She didn't answer him. That just wouldn't do. He was in control and he wanted Annya to answer him.

Gohan turned his attention back to her wrist as one of her 'lessons' prior to the time chamber filled his mind. She had "scolded" him for apologizing for biting her in his sleep by showing him that biting had different meanings than violence. When she had showed him the initial pain gave way to pleasure. She knew it would when she had shown him. Which meant that she couldn't deny that feeling if he bit her again. She would have to give him some response. Annya vocalized what she felt - just not always in words. He knew that from the nights she and his dad kept him up trying to harvest as many eggs as her body could produce. Which meant that he could make her respond to his question if he wanted to.

And right now he wanted to.

Gohan bit down on her wrist slowly, increasing the pressure as he shifted his mouth around her wrist. He grinned when he heard the sharp intake of breath and felt her shift closer to him. He could faintly taste the mix of flesh and pheromones as he held her wrist to his mouth with one hand like a vampire. Gohan pushed his tongue out to meet the flesh between his teeth. He was right. There was a taste to associate the smell with. It wasn't as alluring but her skin still tasted good. Especially since there was no sweat or grime to muck it up. His teeth released her as Gohan felt her heart jump through her pulse. The heightened scent of her heat wouldn't be too far behind if he kept her heart rate up.

No wonder his dad liked doing his part to cure the Tuffles' virus. She smelt and felt so fucking good when she was aroused.

And keeping her that way was like a game. A challenging game. Because when he relaxed his hold to enjoy the smell, she went back to trying to suppress it and move away from him. Gohan's eyes snapped down at her when she started to slip out of his one arm hold. No. It was his turn to be in control of when they trained and when they relaxed. She wasn't going to take this from him yet. Not after everything she had put him through to strengthen his self-control.

By the time he resolved himself to keeping her to enjoy what she had turned into a training device, Annya had already slipped out of his hold. She didn't retaliate by hitting him. No. Instead she darted to the living area where the door could be opened for her escape. It hadn't been a full year yet but they could still get out if the wanted.

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he rushed to catch up with her. As soon as she registered he was in front of her, she changed her direction. But only a little. He blocked her without trying. This time she surprised him with a kick to the ribs as she turned on her palms, her back facing him before she used the force that stopped her (him) to turn to the side. Like some he was a rock that altered the flow of a river when the two met up.

Gohan watched her move away from him as he crossed his arms over his chest, fur rubbing both skin and more fur in turn. What was she playing at? They both knew he was stronger than her. That right now he was quicker than her. And that he knew how she operated by now. What could she hope to accomplish? All she was doing was wasting time and energy!

Darting out to meet her, Gohan kept pace as the flew while staring at one another. Despite being closer to her now than a minute ago Gohan had a hard time smelling the delicious smell of her heat. Like she had found another way to take something away from him and enforce her will onto him.

"What are you doing?"

"Overriding with battle thrill."

She could override her heat by being in battle? Or at least a mock version of it. Unless she actually viewed him as an opponent that wouldn't be as affective. He should know - it took forever for him to train with piccolo seriously. He wasn't sure if he ever removed all the reservations about fighting his mentor. Something that Annya didn't seem to be having a problem with, he realized as he dodged a blast of energy that was sincerely meant for him.

Now that angered him a bit. Not only should she know better, but he should have realized that this was her way to take control away from him. She was removing the one thing he had enjoyed

manipulating.

Lunging forward, Gohan indulged her with a bit of a spare to test the levels. She seemed to go for the appendages to disable them rather than try to hit the core part of his body. And he could tell that when she couldn't get a hit in quick enough that her frustration would grow. She knew that she would never be able to damage him. Not in this form. The disparity between their power levels was like a baseline humans compared to a baseline saiyan. He was, near literally, a thousand times stronger than her.

That thought was strangely thrilling, Gohan reflected as he put her into a full nelson. Her feet couldn't touch the white ground this way. And the back of her thighs shifted over his reawakening male anatomy as she struggled. Gohan pushed his nose into her hair as he tried to figure how to get her heat scent to come back.

Shifting his arms to entangle with hers, Gohan gripped both of her wrists with one hand. The other one he let fall as he dangled Annya before him, her back facing him. Her tail was wrapped so tightly around her that it was hard to tell where it ended. Where it began, however, was a different story. And that was something he knew he could use in his favor.

His free hand went straight to the base of her tail, palm against her lower back. The hybrid pressed on the spot even as he brought her closer to his nose. Her clothes meant that he couldn't feel the skin he was pressing in on but that was okay. As soon as he started to kneed the area he got the response he was looking for. Annya went limp in his one handed hold and the scent of her heat returned within a few heartbeats. Now that he knew she would try to self sooth he wasn't going to let that happen.

He brought her up and pushed her hair out of the way. Even if her tail was brushing back and forth over his erection in distracting pleasure he had no illusions that she would stay still if he let her go. He had caught her fairly. He was going to keep her where he wanted until he either got bored or full off of her scent.

He nudged his nose at the back of her throat before latching on to the side of her neck with his mouth. Gohan could feel her pulse so clearly and he felt like he was drowning in her. The fact that she wasn't fighting him anymore put his instincts into a dull roar in the back of his head. Like the rush he got during battle, only more physical pleasure to go with it.

"Gohan," oh he liked that tone of voice.

He could hear the control to stop slipping from her voice as he sucked on her neck. So very vocal. The nuances and hushed sounds had definitely been lost through the walls. And he suddenly understood why his father kept trying to make her vocalize something. It felt good...like a trigger for his ego. Fuel to the fire. The fact that every time he nipped at her skin a certain way to get her heart to skip wasn't lost on him. Just as the overwhelming scent or the way she rubbed herself against him wasn't lost either.

"It's just the..." she had to pause when she felt the heat of his erection nudge between her dangling legs, even through their clothes. "Saiyan blood. If we calm down...untransform..."

It was really impossible to focus at this point. Gohan had found the pleasure spot between her neck and shoulder. The one that could only be reached on her from behind. Damn him. Even with a few layers to cushion the bite it was enough to sent her body trembling. And without a fresh change of clothes the scent would become apparent soon, especially if he kept it up so the flow would keep dripping down from inside her.

Gohan moved his hand from the base of her tail when she arched her back towards him. Instead he wrapped it around her, locking her closer to his body. He compensated by wedging his hips between her legs and arching his back. There was no way he was going to let go of her neck. Especially with the heady smell that added even more complexity to the increasing scent.

"Control?" Annya managed to get out.

Gohan tilted his head. His nose brushed up against her neck, one of ears leaning on the high slope of her hanging arm. Why was she asking about control? Shaking his head, he flicked his tongue out to her skin. He could faintly see the red marks he had been leaving along her skin. And he smirked - finally something he had meant and remembered leaving on her. That was control - the ability to mean and remember his actions. Something he had been having issues with in random spurts.

"I have control."

Annya held back a throaty groan at that notion. He was right - at the moment he had control. Of her. She had no way of knowing if he had control of himself. But he had total physical control of her. She might have been scared or even angry if he wasn't doing such a fine job of using her heat against her. In a way it was almost fair seeing as she had been using her heat against him for months. But the point of the training was for him to learn how to blend in for the physical standards of a human life. It was not for him to learn how to dominate a female. But on both fronts, he was a quick study. Damn him for being such a quick study.

And when she heard the long intake of breath she could just imagine his nostrils flaring. A grumble traveled from his chest. Something a human couldn't exactly make. Another piece of information that she didn't have time to process. What she did have time to process was that his penis was directly between her legs and she wasn't the only one who knew what the biting was really doing to her body.

But he didn't say anything. She had no idea why he was being so quiet, so serious. She had never seen the side of Gohan that was brought out in a true battle. So she had no way of knowing that the stronger a transformation got, the more controlling and sadistic he got. The closer he got to the conventional image of a saiyan in other words. It made her instinct burn with white hot need, like a beast roaring inside her head. But this wasn't supposed to be happening. She didn't want to damage the camaraderie. Besides he might somehow be a full saiyan now, but when he transformed back he would be half human once more. And she knew that his human morality rejected a lot of things she thought natural.

The subject of what was natural was probably something they should talk about soon. If she remembered. Because as soon as he started to rock back and forth, Annya really couldn't hold onto the idea that this was Gohan acting on instinct anymore. For a moment she forgot the reasons this shouldn't happen. All she understood was that she was in heat. And that he was a vastly stronger, able body male.

Whining, Annya pressed her butt up against him as best she could, using her energy to finally put her body on hover. Without her weight being controlled by gravity she was able to match his pace. Gohan rolled his face back down into her skin as he felt the wetness seep through the material. It was a very new, very nice felling. In fact he found himself letting go of her wrists to hold onto her hips instead.

Rocking back and forth, sliding between her legs as the both stayed vertical. He didn't have time to spare a thought to the fact that she was turning in his grasp. Nor did he notice when she clawed at her own clothes to remove the bottom half. His sight was dark as he pressed his head into her shoulder. Her long shirt covered her thighs like a hanging blanket as she wrapped her legs around him, curling her arms under his and holding onto his shoulders.

What he did notice was that she had fallen out of the movements they had built up. Instead she seemed to be circling him, nudging his erection and positioning herself in awkward ways. Until she finally found the right combination of angles. Gohan bit down so hard when she went down that blood filled his mouth, causing Annya's body to tremble with euphoria.

Gohan groaned as Annya bucked upwards. The sudden movement after so quickly being enveloped...he might have done a lot of thing over his lifetime but this was not one of them. Slowly, after Gohan removed his teeth from her flesh he attempted to pull her even closer than she was. His hands cupped the underside of her ass as he tried to slide her even further onto him. He might have been inside her but the spacesuit bottoms had created a triangle shape over his erect manhood.

The material fit around every muscle on his legs like a glove, but the neither regions had been enforced for privacy. Normally that was a good thing. But right now, Gohan felt his patience start to slip as he tried to force a solution. Annya had only managed to slip over half of him before the pant's tension stopped her. And though neither planed this, neither of them were willing to stop.

Gohan pushed Annya away slowly before trying to ram her down harder, the movement drawing on both the increased speed and power of this form. Her head tossed back and Gohan's face slipped. He nuzzled her fabric covered chest, just trying to find a spot to be comfortable as he slammed her back down on him again. The feeling was pure bliss, pleasure like he had never expected. And for a moment Gohan stopped existing too.

He was just a male and she was just his female. And they were just sharing everything that their bodies could offer, free of restraint. Free of emotional or social consequences. With every moan and groan, both of two saiyans forgot a little more about language. He rammed into her, controlling her by the hips. And she would jerk, yank, and deviate almost every time. Sweat rolled down his furred body as the environment caught fire around them. Neither cared. How could they? All either of them understood was this frantic dance of pleasure.

Annya's legs clenched and unclenched around him, trying to drive him on. Gohan's hands held onto her like vice grips. Hours or minutes - it didn't matter. It was the hyperbolic time chamber after all, it gave people a word sense of time while in the vortex. The only thing that mattered was the rising tension that threatened to rip Gohan apart. It felt like he was going to explode, and he had no idea if he would be remade.

Gasping, he plunged into her as far as he could. She arched her back, giving an angle for him as his dam finally burst. Gohan released over and over as Annya sedately rocked up and down over him. Semen was filtered by the pants. Very little making it into Annya with very little remaining force.

When Gohan's tremors subsided, Annya pried herself away from him and grinned wicked. Who'd have thought that the son was a bit more...domineering than the father. Especially a son like Gohan. Though it made sense - everyone needed an outlet at some point in their life. To think he'd been ready to die of embarrassment when Bulma had been examining them a few months ago. Funny...this bestial form of his was a lot more lustful than any other form of Gohan she had seen so far. Maybe he'd stop trying to be so righteous and perfect for everyone all the time now. Maybe...but then would he still be the same Gohan that she knew?

Gohan didn't give her too much time to ponder this when his body started to listen to his commands once again. No... in fact she found that he'd removed his pants and blasted them into dust. Obviously he was mentally frustrated over the blockage they represented. His next move wasn't surprising after that - he started towards her with a predatory look. She knew that he wasn't done. And she'd quite forgotten how long that blutz ball was supposed to last. She had no idea how long he could keep this transformation up. Not that either of them were going to complain...sometimes one had to give into temptation to resist later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Leta and Vegeta will be next. And yes, the rest will probably be out of order too. So if you want to know where they fit, pay attention to the top part of the chapter - right underneath the name of this story. I'll make sure to make it as clear and concise as I can. If you have a preference for something you think happened speak up, it's always nice to know what readers like to read.

* * *

**Move Your Body**

_**Continuance from the previous chapter - Gohan and Annya**_

"You look scared," Gohan rumbled out as he stared down at her. "Can't keep up?"

Annya's pride, as bundled up as it was, ruffled up at that. She might have been weaker than he was but that did not mean she was anywhere near tired. It was just that she had told Gohan that they had very little time left for training prior to the first mating. But he seemed to have forgotten about that as he stalked towards her. She had no idea how long the blutz ball inducing her heat would last. She did not know how long he could sustain enough energy for this primal side of him to be so dominant.

What she did know was her own species before any form of super saiyans happened. The basic and not so basic biology was something Annya had studied inside and out, and then back inside again. Mating saiyans never stopped if the individuals still had all the workable parts. She knew that mating pairs went until either the female was irrecoverably pregnant. She knew that it was rare that a male ran out of energy for more than thirty minutes, the time it took to secure a food source for the digestive and energy processes to start again for both himself and the female in question.

And she knew that a heat could be prolonged so long as mating sessions were regulated for every thirty minutes. It had always been the pregnancy that stopped the mating drive. Which always occurred within 24 hours of the male's first release. Annya had no intention of letting the seed take root - too many complications would arise if she continued into a pregnancy. Like offspring for one. Social conventions and being the subject of revolution by her friends for another.

Then there was Goku, and he was definitely not third on her list by this point. Even by her standards morality it would be wrong to give the son something that she denied the father. But she wasn't even sure that this should have happened with Gohan to begin with. He had a good heart like his fathers. Easy to manipulate, easy to victimize in her own head despite how much physical strength they had. Easy to get attached to.

Despite that, she wasn't ready to offer more than she was ready to give. It had taken her a couple of years living on earth living amongst humans until didn't flinch at the idea of sex. A few more years until the idea of having sex on the full moon (to curb the pain) with physically compatible beings didn't bother her. Of course with human beings there had never been any lasting consequences.

Gohan and Goku did not count in that no consequence group. They were so far from no consequences. Human males had seeds too weak for them to take hold in her body. Even outside of the body, the base pairs were slightly different from each other even when she tried to see if hybridization was an efficient way to repopulate the species. It hadn't been - they had all failed. Which was exactly why Gohan, Goten and Trunks had interested her so very much. From what she was gathering from Gohan right now, he was very much pure sayain in this transformed state. His seed, like Goku's, would hold if she let it.

Temptations were funny things. They drove people mad when ignored. Or they drove people to ruins when never ignored. By the way he looked at her with those golden eyes Annya was betting they were going to be ruined by temptation.

Gohan blinked as she refused to respond to his teasing. She looked lost in thought, like he wasn't trying to engage her in sexual activities. Did she always have to make everything so difficult to navigate? Earlier she'd been instigating but now it was like she was just shutting down.

His eyes flicked up to the blutz ball, the only thing keeping Annya in her induced heat. It seemed to be diminishing. It wouldn't last too much longer.

"What happens when the energy ball goes out?"

That seemed to shake her out of her thoughts. "I stop being in heat."

His eyes narrowed as he moved closer. That much he knew.

"Just have to finish this quickly then."

If it wasn't for the situation, his father would have been proud by the determination that Gohan showed. But it was because of what Gohan was engaging in that neither of them wanted to know how he would react. Not that Gohan was thinking about his father at this point. Oh no, his thought were on just how good being inside of Annya felt. And how very ready he was for a repeat, only this time his pants wouldn't be getting in the way.

Leaning down, Gohan paused to stare at her and breathed in deeply. Oh the scent sent his head into a blurry mess. Full of thoughts he should blush at and notions that would make his mother cry. So many things...so little time. Worst of all, he had no idea what those 'so many things' entailed. Heightened sense of aggression and control or not, it was still Gohan. And prior to Annya jumping on him he had never been intimate in any way.

Before he had been introduced to Leta and Annya he had never consciously had an erection before. Considering the fact that he couldn't seem to get rid of it, it was hard to believe that he had never been worried before. He had just always thought that the frequency of reactions and thought patterns found in teenage males had been dramatized for teaching. Now he knew differently, and he'd been starting to understand why he deviated for the expected teenage norm. He was half saiyan. He was affected by females based off of scent which triggered thoughts...seems like he didn't inherit the human's self-triggering cues for reproductive behaviors.

It was the only thing that made sense to him because right now he was fully function and very wanting. He just never had the proper stimuli prior to Annya and Leta arriving for a bodily reaction. And before this red furred state he had never smelled nor responded to a heat so strongly.

"Now who can't keep up?"

Gohan grabbed her legs and hoisted her up. He could feel the layers of muscles from her thighs filling his hands even as she hovered for balance. Gohan slid his hands up to her butt and held onto her. Strong - it was the only way to describe her body. Every muscle that a female body could have defined, she had. Female or not she was still a saiyan. And they were literally bred and raised to fight. And Annya had been fighting for such a long time.

By the time she wrapped her legs around him, ready to position the both of them, Gohan shook his head. But there was no mistaking the look on his face - he was still ready to go. Apparently he just didn't want to go at it standing up again.

Annya moved her tail to accommodate being laid on her back when he leaned the both of them over. Her hair coiled on the ground before he completely put her down. And for a minute he almost seemed to fumble before she realized what was happening. To spare the awkward moments of positioning, Annya used her tail to push her shirt up past her lower stomach and her hand to guide him into her body.

There was a moment of silence as he fully sheathed himself. There was no doubt in his expression to what he was feeling. Nor did Annya hide the fact that the stretching he put her through felt too good for words. Though there was no need to warm her up to the intrusion, Gohan moved slowly at first anyways. Annya slowly pulled her fingernails down his front, slipping over fur and skin alike. She could feel the sweat dampening his skin as he slid in and out.

Every time he pushed himself back in she could feel her body move with hyper awareness. Pleasure shot through her spine with much more primal satisfaction than she had felt in such a long time. And by the look on Gohan's face as she pulled him down to her, the sensation was mirrored. He was such an open book that even in the throws, even as he bit down on her neck, she couldn't help feeling so utterly wrong. He'd come to her for training and she had pushed him into a compromising situation because she had assumed his human morality would win out. Apparently even for Gohan morality bowed to instinct when power rocked her body.

Gohan groaned as he felt her squeeze him from the inside. Every little motion she made he could feel with acute detail. He was so much bigger than her by every sense of the word. And no matter how much elasticity her body had in order to take him in...she was still small enough that he could feel each and every movement as he pumped in and out of her.

But there was something really wrong and as he rose his head back up he realized what it was. She was thinking again. How the hell could she still be thinking?

Gohan grabbed her chin with one of his hands as he stilled his body, the length of his hair scattering all around him. Every ounce of his flesh wanted to continue. Wanted to rock back and forth until the end of time, so long as it was inside of her. But he held still with a grunt as he made her look at him. Once he had her direct attention he pulled out as far as he dared before he shoved back in. Annya's body scooted up at least a few inches. Her lips parted as she moaned out, her body arching upwards as he did it again. And again.

With every groan and every push her body scooted along the floor and he pushed her back down onto him. He shoved himself up inside of her, she was pushed upwards by the force to dislodge him, and he used her shoulders to push him right back down. If she would have been human, the force of her body along the ground would have hurt her...not to mention the fact that he was slamming in and out of her like a supped up power tool.

Jar after jar, she got louder. And he got louder. The sounds out of her mouth were lurid and loud enough to be heard for hundreds of feet around. Not that his resounding moans and groans were any better, he just wasn't interested in how he sounded. Beyond this moment he couldn't think...beyond this moment didn't exist. And the feeling rose again, the feeling of tightening beyond anything he could have imagined.

The strain made the muscles all along his body more pronounced as he continued to follow all the mating instincts he'd had trouble interpreting. Even the taste of blood when he latched his mouth on her didn't deter him. Nor did the fabric he'd accidentally snagged from her dress length shirt. In fact he just ripped that off of her and left it in tatters underneath them. The skin that the dress had veiled from sight was just as tight, just as taunt as anything he'd felt of her so far. Except for her bound chest. He could feel them bouncing with every thrust even when she arched her back up to try and help him with his pace.

Then the snap occurred so suddenly it felt like he'd fired off a blast of ki. No warning, none as far as he could distinguish. But it happened still and as he froze inside of Annya she reached up and brushed the length of his hair back over his shoulder.

"Going to have to cut it again," Annya whispered as her fingers threaded through his long black hair.

The comment seemed so odd and he felt so weak that Gohan found himself laughing. He leaned into her touch as he rested his forehead on her collar. His heart beat so unevenly as he finally realized he hadn't breathed since the start of release. His breath labored but no more so than the woman's below him. Gohan felt himself slip out of Annya as he turned to look down their bodies. The liquids he'd only just noticed seeped under them. He could smell it clear as day, and he only just had an of what it all was. Scientifically he knew what liquid had come to be there and why, but it seemed so strange.

As he looked up he realized that the blutz ball was fading, and fading so quickly. With every breath he took his strength left him. And that wasn't just metaphorically because he could feel the hairs sink back into his skin, the excitement of the transformation fade as the human side slowly returned. And with it the weight of what occurred rose upon him like bile. But with the emotion came the exhaustion - something he hadn't felt since he was a child.

Gohan felt his eyes close and felt his body hit the ground right before he passed out from the exertion of the new form.

Annya brushed the hair out of his face as she sat up, laying him down on the ground. With the blutz ball gone so was his new transformation, just like the oozaru form it stemmed from. But before he passed out she had seen something that made her realize just how much she shouldn't have pushed him to gain control of himself. She had seen the look in his eyes and she felt like a villain beneath him.

"Rest Gohan...nothing will change."

She'd be moving home worlds before there was too much time for her presence to cause Gohan anymore distress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Move Your Body**

**Between chapter 25 and 26 (Moons and Tails)**

_**Leta and Vegeta**_

The feeling the shot created faded quickly as the younger saiyan woman ate. The machine of Bulma's was truly a divine creation. It plucked food from the kitchen and assembled it prior to meal times. Then when they were hungry they were giving a list of options that the machine would spit out on a mini conveyer belt. Perfect for keeping up with saiyan appetites, especially when there was more than one around.

What she didn't understand about the machine was its irregularities. Normally the food tasted one way but tonight it tasted different. Leta only paid enough attention to it to figure that out. As long as it wasn't poison she didn't care what was in her food.

By the time Vegeta joined her she had already lost count of how much she had eaten. Nor could she taste the irregularity anymore. What she did notice was that Vegeta enjoyed the food just as much, if not more than she did. And that all his dishes (what was left over from the list) were broth or soup based. Not that they didn't have sustenance but more along the lines of being thick stews, ramens, or other such noodle dishes.

Leta grinned mischievously at Vegeta. Obviously they were supposed to do something naughty but she had decided not to push it. Without him becoming aroused enough for her to be able to take in the hormones from his skin and pheromones from his scent, she could start releasing an activated egg now could she? So if Vegeta didn't engage she couldn't exactly be held to the agreement now could she?

"Can you," Vegeta spoke up, his words slurring, even as he slurped down another bowl, "believe they wan' us to fuck?"

Leta snorted as she downed a cup of water. If she hadn't already eaten a lot of that funny tasting food she'd have noticed that the water didn't taste quiet right either.

"You...you agreed-" Leta cut herself off as she blinked.

What had she been about to say? Oh well if she didn't remember it must not have been important.

"Wha' were you gonna say woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"Hmm?" Leta mumbled as she nursed another glass.

Apparently she was very thirsty tonight. Plus it was good water. It was really yummy and cold. So cold that it burned her throat as it slipped down.

A loud thud caught both of their attentions. Vegeta snorted something about a clumsy oaf but Leta just rolled her eyes. No doubt Annya was having a great time with Goku. She was getting just what she wanted - control. But Leta wasn't going to point it out. Oh no. She was going to wait for this whole thing to blow up in the redhead's face. Let everyone think that they were just as invested in curing all the humans - or at least that Annya cared because Leta was pretty neutral on the subject. Leta knew the truth though...to Annya humans were nothing but entertainment.

Well most humans. Working as a private assistant had endeared Bulma to the older saiyan female. And she had liked the human male that she had found at the club. Enough to give him some of her blood to him when no one else was paying attention, even if she didn't explain how it would help. Leta wondered if it was done in gratitude for the service he provided on the full moons or if it was just another one of her experiments.

When Vegeta grunted in irritation, Leta realized she had been staring at the ceiling. Funny, it had never interested her before.

"Improvement over the harpy," Vegeta grumbled as he stood up, swaying a little though neither noticed.

Leta giggled at the thought of Annya being like one of those harpies they'd run into a while ago. They had screeches of hell with little else to back if up. They had tasted great though.

"Imma go to bed," Leta mumbled as she stood up.

The saiyan princess tried to balance herself and succeeded until her bladder screamed at her. Sighing, Leta took to the air and floated through the rooms instead of walking. The stairs were a little more tricky with less clearance space, and for some reason she kept hitting the wall or railings. Like she was playing one of those human ball games.

A bathroom laid between her normal room and one of the other guest rooms. On the other side was the room that Gohan and Goten split. Leta giggled at the thought of the half saiyan being kept up all night. If he could smell even half of what she could, there was no doubt that it was going to be very awkward for him. She finished her business and washed her hands as she tried to judge just how red his face was at the moment. Especially if he had to explain anything to Goten.

Leta closed the bathroom door just in time to see Vegeta close in on her. Tilting her head down a bit to get her eyes to focus she couldn't help but notice how cute the serious look on his face was. Not battle serious but close, and at the same time very different.

"You look like you wanna-" She never got to finish her sentence.

Vegeta's lips splashed across hers as he pressed her body into the wall. Leta stilled for a moment before relaxing. There was a very sharp scent to him to the point of it cutting something inside of her. Her hands fisted into the black top he wore as her tail unwound itself from her body. Leta groaned as she shifted against him. The attention felt good, right - better than any human male's ever had. But it also felt too safe.

Vegeta moved from her mouth and ran his tongue down her jaw, tasting everything in his path. Before he could reach the stiff top of her fashion corset, Leta pun them around. The wall groaned a little at the force but held up. As soon as he had his back to the new segment she gnashed at his throat, making an attempt at catching his skin between her front teeth.

He snarled at the thought of her trying to rip his throat and spun them around once more. This time his hand was at her throat as he smashed his mouth back onto hers. Even if the Earth's rotation seemed to be wobbly, he was going to show her that he was the one in charge not her. As he pressed himself into her, spreading her legs and forcing them up around him, Vegeta continued to conquer her mouth. And his pride spiked when he heard her moan into him.

The hands gripping his shirt had all but ripped it off of him. No, take that back. She did rip the sleeves apart which sent the baggy black material to fall down his shoulders. It would have fallen more but they were pressed up tight together. Not like it mattered to her very much, so long as she could still feel him underneath her everything was right.

But the pace he was setting definitely wasn't. Why was he playing around with her mouth? Leta reached down between them to see if there was any issue impeding what she wanted. And with a grin of satisfaction she worked his budding erection through his suit until it could no longer be denied.

He bucked up against her every touch as she continued to grope him. His hand even fell from being around her neck in his distraction. She used that to her advantage. Leta turned them around once more as she bit down on his tongue. The taste of blood floored her senses just as much as Vegeta's guttural growl.

Leta shifted her hips up and down, forward and back as she kept his back to the new segment of wall. Vegeta ripped her corset off of her body, exposing her bare breasts to anyone that may have walked by. His mouth sought out the barely visible colarbone, feeling the thin layer of muscle over bone beneath his teeth. The side of her chest slid against his cheeks as he used his hands to grip her and push her up higher.

This time when he made a move to switch their positions, they both fell to the floor. Limbs tangling in each other as Vegeta continued to rock against her in spite of the clothing. Leta's attention wasn't any better of course. She rose to meet his pace without question as they mocked the mating dance. She pulled at the flesh on his neck as he did hers. By the end of the night it would be a wonder if there was any unmarked skin left.

Suddenly she was thrown to the wall once again. This time her body closed the door instead of opening it. Fierce blue eyes locked on Vegeta's form as he kicked and ripped off the rest of his clothes. The muscles on his body seemed to twitch under her gaze as though responding to her thoughts. She took a moment to admire the way the subtle movements even as he did something as simple as clench his fist. All the years of selective breeding had truly done him a favor. There wasn't much time to do that as he stormed over and ripped off the pants she wore. Against the hypersensitive organ her skin had become having her pants ripped off of her ass hurt.

The pain only helped to make the situation that much more arousing to her. This...this was what all the human relationships had been missing. The force, the undeniable power in his form, and the way he didn't give a fuck about how much damage they took.

"Ee, lina'i," Leta growled out, urging him on.

It caused him to pause as a surge of irritation overtook him. "Woman..."

Lightning fast she jumped on him, her ankles locking around his waist. She leaned down to lick his ear, pulling at it as she teased his penis with the light amount of moisture that had formed between her legs. Her tail wrapped around her hip to wrap around the majority of his waist as well.

"I said," she decided to translate, "fuck me."

Vegeta didn't need to be told twice. The door nearly splintered from the force of her slamming against it as he entered her. She could feel slivers dig into her skin as he ponded up into her. Leta's hands laced themselves through his gravity rebelious hair, tugging and urging him to shove himself farther and farther up inside of her. She grasped in a mixture of pain and ectasy, clenching him deep inside of her, as Vetega teased one of her nipples with his mouth.

Groaning he started backing up, using his hands on her hips to keep the pace going. His calves soon hit the bed and he sat down without a second thought. It jarred Leta off of him for a moment, but only a moment as she readjusted herself. Liquid slowly seaped down his engorged staff in little beads of moisture but neither paid any mind to that.

Her hands wrapped around his forearms for a better grip as she road him, her breasts bouncing out of tandem with the rise and fall of the rest of her body. Vegeta continued his assault with his mouth in any place he could find, his hands working at the base of her tail and drawing blood as he neared completion.

"Brace," Vegeta rumbled out in warning, vaguely remembering his finishing being painful for Bulma.

To his surprise, Leta moaned when he started shooting up into her. Burst after burst as she clamped down on him. His nails dug crescents into Leta's back as she did the same to his arm. As the spurts finished, Leta sank down onto his sweaty chest with a lazy smile. He grunted but made no move to push her off. In fact he ran one of his hands through her sweat matted hair as he breathed in. His vision was a little blurry still, which was strange, but the prince didn't pay it too much mind.

What he did pay attention to was the fact that he was starting to get hard again. Looking down at his zeyato, Vegeta snorted. She'd started to snore. With a bit of a scowl, he rolled her off of him. She barely even noticed. Vegeta grinned in a mocking way as he parted her legs and shoved himself back in. There was no way she wouldn't have woken up at that.

Vegeta chuckled at the glare she'd leveled him with. Apparently she didn't liked to be roused from a nap from a cock being shoved inside of her. When she continued to glare and try to scoot up to dislodge him so she could sleep, Vegeta just grabbed one of her legs and propped it against his shoulder. He wasn't going to let her fall asleep until they were both ready to pass out.

She'd demanded that he fuck her after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Move Your Body**

_**Between chapters 28 and 29 (Of Moons and Tails)**_

**Goku and Annya**

It had been days since they had started to harvest the cures from her body. Yet Annya still couldn't help the odd feeling that rose up inside her every time Goku looked at her in that certain way. She had gotten over feeling sick thinking about it, but that odd sensation, the one she could never put a name to, had yet to dissipate.

She wasn't a human, she wasn't raised with the notion that sex should occur whenever the two parties wanted. It was an activity meant for a female's heat cycle and that was it. A week and a half of fucking every eight years. And for the longest time she had thought even that was too much. Even if she never let his penis enter anything besides her mouth, it was still unnerving. But the situation had been one dire enough for her to put aside her personal beliefs and do what needed to be done.

Leta had proven disappointing when she refused to contribute more and placed the burden of their survival on her. Annya shouldn't have expected anything else from her though...it was what she'd always done. Even when they were running from Frieza a lot of the tasks had fallen onto her own shoulders, shirked off from the princess'.

Idly Annya traced a scar on the upperside of her hip. It was one of her earlier ones, only half a Earth year younger than Goku was. She'd gotten it when trying to pick up the slack to keep both herself and Leta alive and healthy. Where Leta had gotten the notion that survival behaviors were beneath her, Annya would never know.

Warm hands wrapped around her hips from behind, strong and steady as she lay on her side. She didn't have to turn and face him to know that he had probably mistaken her remembrance as a sign of pain and discomfort.

"Maybe you should move so much," Goku said in a light voice. "It can't feel good jerking away from me so much."

Despite herself Annya grinned. "If I didn't, where would we be? Oh that's right, you'd have planted your seed in my womb multiple times."

Goku made a contemplative noise as he pulled her closer to him on her bed. Annya tried to ignore the sound of contentment that came from him at the thought of fertilization. She wouldn't have gotten pregnant because of Bulma's harvesting machine. But more than likely even her instincts would have gotten the better of her after sacrificing so many breeding opportunities with an agreeable mate. Not that the weren't already but if a seed had been planted it would have been worse for the both of them. Already Goku's drive to finish off inside of her was hard to avoid.

"Would having a child be so bad?"

"Yes," Annya answered as she ignored the flutter that came with his implied compliment. "Remember I can't produce any more eggs if I'm already pregnant."

"I mean after," Goku supplied as his fingers attempted to massage her hips.

"We already have children," the redhead answered as her tail flopped over one of his hands.

She had to admit that his kneading felt good. Warm and soothing, a feeling of being safe. If she let him, he could take care of her. And it went beyond that - not only could he, but at this point she knew he would want to. It was what made Goku so special. His heart was his best feature.

At the same time it was also his worst. He couldn't focus on taking care of and defending one person or maybe two. The weight of an entire world or sometimes the universe was on his shoulders. Going off and fighting was normal for males...but as an elite, going off to fight while the female was pregnant was a very bad sign. King Vegeta had done it once and nothing good had come from it.

Annya clenched her jaw. She was not going to think about nesting behaviors. It would only lead to ruin.

"It's still hard to believe..."

She made a noise in the back of her throat, urging him to finish that thought.

"That Broly is actually your son."

Now that was getting on dangerous ground. She might still mess up on Earth sayings every now and again, but she had enough practice to catch the tenses in his sentence.

"Was," Annya supplied in a tight tone knowing that Leta had ordered her to kill her son.

"Is," Goku insisted and Annya froze up as his hand made a slow path up to cup her breast.

She turned around to face, his fascination for her breasts obvious as he started to play with her nipple even as she laid on her back. He seemed calm, relaxed even. But the fact that he insisted on Broly still being her son told her a lot. He knew. How did he know? She'd taken great pains at keeping him on a coma and hiding him.

"It's okay, I won't tell her that you couldn't kill him," Goku supplied as he pushed himself up on one arm to stare down at her. "He's your son...it's just weird thinking about you already having been a mom."

Annya caught his eyes as she stared up at him. Dark, like her own. Like most saiyans. But the tone was so different. They weren't hardened from a brutal life. The weren't guarded in hostility. The were just...Goku. And as he leaned over her she could see the playful...lustful gleam.

"Does that mean you're cradle robbing?"

Annya blinked as she tried to riddle out that statement. His hand slipping down didn't help her concentrate. Nor did the musky smell drifting from his skin. Some inner thought was obviously arousing him, which baffled her. She wasn't in heat. He shouldn't be able to get aroused without a stimuli. Yet he was if the feeling by her lower thigh and his scent was anything to go by.

"Cradle ro-" Annya took in a sharp breath.

Goku grinned at the sound, knowing full well he had cut her off mid sentence. His fingers dipped into her folds, playing around a bit. The normally dry area still had the previous aroused liquids helping the flesh stretch to accommodate his hand. But not so much that she couldn't feel the friction or the fact that he was tracing instead of plunging right into her.

"Cradle robbing?" She tried again.

"Sleeping with someone the age of your possible kids," Goku supplied as he continued his exploration.

She didn't want to know how he knew that term. She also didn't understand the relevance of his question. What did age have to do with physical performance at this stage in their lives? He had never worried about the fact that she was thirty-two years older than him before. They had both reached their peak and it wasn't like they had to worry about weakening like humans did.

"Yes," she answered him in a breathless tone.

He pulled at a patch of chest with his mouth wickedly. Annya pushed herself full heartedly into his touch, both of them. After a few days of harvesting Goku had learned her body like it was a tune from childhood. Most of her body at least.

"So you're trying to rob me..." the words came out playful. "Going to have to make you realize that stealing is wrong."

Annya opened her mouth to question him. But no words came out when he shoved his entire hand into her. A silent scream was all that came out from his rude entrance. She bucked up, her whole body arching as her hands grasped the cover. It hurt...a good deal. She hadn't been ready for it, hadn't had enough liquid coating to trigger the stretching of her insides to accommodate him.

Goku stared down at her before a silent understanding filled his face. And then horror filled him as he stared down at her body, especially at the area where his hand was shoved up inside of her. Slowly he pulled his hand out as he fretted. That wasn't supposed to hurt her, he hadn't meant to actually hurt her!

"Annya, Annya I'm sorry," Goku said in a whisper as he watched her, his arousal disappearing as he understood that she was in pain.

Annya closed her legs slowly when he moved his hand away. And she worked on unclenching her hands. There was a roar inside of her similar to the pain of an unfinished heat. Like the pains of contractions, or at least the saiyan equivalence. Her breath came out in pained, controlled patterns as she tried to push the memories away. Goku was not Paragus, he hadn't meant for that to cause her pain. She hoped.

"I'm sorry," the normally unapologetic man continued to whisper.

"It's okay Goku, you didn't know," Annya said dully.

"I thought that it would make you feel good. The woman on Master Roshi's movies when I was a kid always seemed to like it."

Annya blinked. Humans made sex movies? And they showed them to little boys? Shananagans or not, introducing someone to sex before they had a sexually matured body was deprived.

"I wasn't prepared, it's not like I'm in heat."

He stared down at her in honest confusion. Annya sighed as she started to understand that Goku was going to need a lesson on the sexual functions of a saiyan's body.

"You felt the moisture right?" Annya asked as she sat up while he nodded. "It's the mucus coating that helps my inner muscles stretch to accommodate the size of a male."

Goku looked down at his deflated member and remembered just how large he got in comparison to her. She barely stood up to his chest at her full height. And her body was very proportional to that despite it being corded with defined muscle.

"So without it I wouldn't fit?"

Annya grimaced in remembrance, "You could make yourself...but it would be excruciating for me. Think about someone skinning your tail and slowly splitting it into fourths. Now imagine that every time you come in and pull out. Without the mucus it wouldn't matter if you were going slow or fast, I would be tearing with every movement. Eventually the movements could destroy the passage and the womb all together."

He looked ready to bolt at the idea of what he had almost done. But Annya grabbed his hand, spreading her legs a little, and put it to her nether area. There was no feeling of pleasure despite the fact she was being touched.

"It's relatively the same down there as a human...really interesting if you think about it from an evolutionary stand point. A chance of a million billion that two species could have sex together. The only difference is how to get the mucus to line the passage."

His eyes were so intense at this point that they were hard to look at. She moved her hand, the one guiding his, to rest upon his penis instead. She curled her fingers around the flesh, squeezing just a little as she pumped him. There was enough droplets of moisture from touching herself as to not rub him raw. She could feel him tighten and extend in her hand even as his went to try and stop her.

"When I'm in heat it takes very little to prepare me. Smelling an aroused male. The feeling of being dominated by an agreeable male. Anything really could get the juices to coat."

"But you're not in heat," Goku said thickly as he felt himself pulsing.

"Exactly. So to trigger the production I need a male to help me. A male can become aroused at any point as long as there is physical stimulation," she jerked at his cock, watching as the sensation made him moan. "After that...I need to taste his sweat, filled with pheromones and leaking hormones. I need to smell the musk. And I need.."

She paused, turning on her side to completely face him. She lifted on leg ever him much to his surprise. She didn't stop there but he did stop resisting her. Annya rocked back and forth, the bed moving as she moved. His hands grasped her hips and slammed her into him despite not being inside her. Annya's leg rose up his body as she rolled her hips.

"And I need to feel you so hard that you're ready to explode. Only then are my hormones and and egg are released outside of heat. Only then is my body told to lubricate itself."

Goku blinked as he latched his mouth to the side of her exposed neck. "Any male?"

"Any saiyan male," Annya amended.

Goku growled in the back of his throat at the notion. He pushed her back onto her back as he moved over her. Goku gabbed himself with one hand and started stroking against her. He parted her folds and placed himself between them. He couldn't enter her but by god he could make sure she felt him. She was his. She wasn't allowed to tell others this trick incase they decided they wanted to try. No other male, Saiyan or not, was going to be allowed to be so aroused in the same room as her. His partner. His female. His Annya.

He was just going to have to make sure she couldn't use her voice to tell anyone else all these secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Move Your Body**

_**Between chapters 28 and 29 (Of Moons and Tails)**_

**(after prior chapter)**

**Goku and Annya**

Goku's contented grin could shout words at anyone who passed by. Thankfully he was in a closed room because the state of his body would have said more. There were bite mark shaped bruises all over his torso, some more healed than others. His skin still glistened with a layer of sweat. His clothes were no where to be found and his tail had better things to do then hide his half cocked mass. Like rubbing up and down Annya's stomach for one.

On her body there were fewer marks, a sign that Goku still liked to be softer with her. The only part of her with bruises was her neck and collarbone, both in the shape of hands and mouths. Her tail was tucked between her legs for good measure as she caught a cat nap. And though Goku was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice, it was easy to tell by the shade of Annya's hair that she had reached the point of exhaustion. Or at least she had gotten a toe over the line.

But Goku being Goku hadn't put that together yet. It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough, oh no he was more intelligent than people gave him credit for. It was just that he was far more concerned with Annya as a concept. It seemed strange that he had been around a girl (woman, part of his mind insisted, his woman another part whispered) for an elongated period of time and she had yet to demand anything of him.

Even when he met Bulma for the first time, she had demanded that he do things like bath or pick up after himself. And then there were smaller things too during their search for the dragonballs. Then larger demands. And sometimes requests that were really commands. And the next girl in his life, Chichi had done the same thing. And she added more. Husband duties she had called them - getting firewood, getting the meat for dinner, making sure Gohan didn't sneak off to play. The idea that girls made demands on boys who then listened and did it was ingrained in what made Goku, Goku. Annya really had only made one demand on him. It was strange not getting bossed around.

He almost wished she would tell him to do something so he had something to focus on. Because her one demand, that he not finish the baby making hug inside of her, was getting harder and harder to follow. Every time he thought about her one command the more he thought about the pleasure that saving the world brought him. And the more harvesting they did the more he learned about 'the baby making hug'. At this point he was starting to understand that it didn't always have to be like a hug and that it could be paced at whatever pace he wanted. But only with Annya because the speed and strength he used on her would have broken Chichi by now. Not that the slow pace Chichi had set didn't feel good but she had always seemed exhausted before he finished so he usually pulled out and went to train. It hurt in a special way but he couldn't finish when she was sleeping - she had hit him once when he had tried.

It had baffled him when she started crying about not having a baby - how could the have a baby when he never locked inside of her? It had taken a while until Goku understood that unlike a lot of animals that he wouldn't knot, that he would just shoot liquid out when he was done. Chichi had explained that to him after doing some research, thinking that he had just expected the wrong ending and that there was still something wrong with her. When he said he had never done that either, she seemed horrified and started to blame him.

Despite the blame she started to wear silly things to bed and approach him more, making an effort to stay up longer with him so he could finish. Then when he did, his finish seemed painful for her. And he usually had to go train after because his body would be ready to go again very quickly but she always needed a while after after. A long, long, long while after. He didn't understand why she wanted to have sex two or three times a year if she didn't like it and if it hurt her. Especially after she finally had the baby she wanted - Gohan. When he had asked her if she wanted to try to be on top so he didn't hurt her, she had gotten very flustered and embarrassed. He had let it go thinking he had said something wrong. But then she finally tried being on top when the were training for Cell's tournament. He guessed that was when he planted Goten.

Annya was different. He could actually feel excited about feeling good with her, knowing that she wasn't easy to hurt when pleasure clouded his judgement. And she didn't want a child, adamantly refused one. He ached from following her demand, but usually not for too long. She helped him finish in other ways. But he still wanted...needed to be inside her...so much that it burned. And it was hard to remember that they were doing this to save people when all he really wanted to do was grab her hips and shove himself inside her.

His hand sought out the half hard mass that rested between his legs as he idly fondled her breast with his other hand. He could still imagine as she tried to eat him, but she had never bit him down there. Her hands had squeezed and tugged in or out of rhythm with her mouth. He mimicked the idea as he buried his nose in her hair, closing his eyes. He pulled and squeezed himself until it hurt. But at the same time the pain felt so good.

He heard her stir in her nap as his hips rocked against her. He groaned as he felt her tail go down to help him. The furry appendage played with the underside, rubbing up against his balls and his hand at the same time. Goku's hand tugged at her breast almost in time as he pulled on himself. He could feel her pressing her ass to his lower torso as she lifted one of her legs up.

He groaned as he shoved himself roughly against the sweat damp skin of her thighs. He tried to imagine how it would feel to be inside of her. But he couldn't. All he could focus on was the intricate her body made room for him to pleasure himself. The understanding way she didn't look at him strangely for being ready again so quickly, that she didn't judge him for desiring her body when she was already tired. That he could set a pace that didn't take hours to finish. That she smelt so fucking good without cooking anything for him to eat.

He tossed his head back when her hand reached down between her legs and grasped the head of his dick. Her fingernails lightly scrapped the underside as her tail continued to fondle his balls. As she scooted down on the bed so he could brush up against her nether region, Goku lost himself for a moment. He jammed into her hand before jerking back to re-angle himself, causing her to become dislocated. When he went to push himself into her well lubricated body, Goku found a hand blocking him.

Growling he opened dark eyes to stare at the top of her head. But then he realized what he had been trying to do even as they lay on their side. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and groaned.

"Annya," was the sound of his groan.

"Goku, no," was her reply.

Goku pouted. When she used his Earth name...it seemed much less familiar. Less connected to her. When all he wanted to do was be overly familiar with her...with every part of her. But his pout faded when she turned over. She had handled his little guy in order to turn. And as she repositioned him, he was still hard as a rock between her legs.

"Do you want to finish or did you want to harvest?"

He wanted to sew damn it. He wanted to push so far up inside her that he would be able to reach the eggs himself. Open her up so far that even his sacks would be squeezed by the wet passage.

Annya poked him using her nose, nudging one of his nipples with a sound that prompted him to answer. Then he got an idea and prayed that Bulma's machine was sturdy enough.

"Harvest," Goku said in a tight voice.

If he couldn't pump in and out inside of her...he was going to use the machine to mimic it. Maybe if she felt something inside of her, she would give in.

He missed the feeling of her body heat when she moved off of the bed to get the machine. It wasn't far, just on the desk between the beds. But Goku had a great view to her ass as her tail swayed back and forth. His cock throbbed even as she turned to grab the object. He grasped the overzealous part of his body was and started pumping as she put the object together.

When she started to spread her legs while standing, Goku realized he had to act. He got up quickly and grabbed the device from her, bending her over to table so her hands touched the white surface to brace herself.

"What are-"

Goku pushed the device up into her as he rubbed himself against her back. Annya moaned loudly as her head fell to be parallel with the desk. He brought the hose shaped object in and out of her, over and over again. Her body jerked and her breasts jiggled as he pushed the device into her. The sensation of her moving because of him was his undoing and he jettisoned all over her back, even up into her hair.

"I'm going to get a bath after this."

Goku blinked as his hands stilled. Faintly he realized that Annya turned the suction on even as he shook from the after effects. He had never seen the liquid his own ending had caused before. As she started to move, Goku lightly held her still. He ran his finger through a small puddle of the mess that had collected in the small of her back. It felt like the mucus stuff that Annya said made her body ready to receive him.

Goku moved back as he tried to think about what that meant. Annya took his moment of distraction to remove the device from herself and head to the bathroom, leaving Goku to his thoughts. If his finish was basically the same stuff...why did she never shoot it out like he did?

He was just going to have to go until she did next time. Too bad he didn't know that wasn't possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Move Your Body**

_**Between chapter 25 and 26 (Of Blood and Fire)**_

_**Goku and Annya**_

It was exceptionally nice weather considering that everyone had been cooped up on the ship for a few months. Between traveling to track Broly, "save" Annya, and starting the return trip home, time flew by. As did their food supply. With 7 adults and two children on board, not counting their prisoner, it was easy to see how a year of food could be eaten in a dozen or so weeks. And that had been with them rationing the food to make it last as long as possible.

Food aside, space was another commodity that had been in very short supply. The ship had been build for one person and it definitely showed. It had been a miracle that they hadn't tripped over each other yet. Annya had irrefutably claimed the bedroom, keeping to herself almost exclusively. The bedroom was the second smallest room of all, only bigger than the toilet space, so it wasn't like she hogged up too much space on the ship. But what remained wasn't much. The toilet and shower room was, of course, kept clear as often as possible. Which just left the curved hallway (connecting the bedroom, toilet, shower room, food closet, and personal sized kitchen to one another), the actual gravity and navigation chamber, the kitchen, and the storage room underneath everything. And considering that Paragus was being held prisoner in the storage space, pickings for things like moving about was scarce.

Exactly why Goku took the hunting trip as a time to stretch his legs. The planet they landed on seemed like it was made up of scattered islands, each having its own distinct predators and prey. Purple and maroon were two colors that made up a majority of the flora which meant that the fauna dressed to match. Except some of the neon pink winged creatures, Goku couldn't seem to find anything capable of communicating plans to one another - so no forms of self reflexive creatures capable of being sentient. Which made him feel a little better about landing to scavenge and hunt for food. It wasn't like they were disregarding anyone's rights. Although the planet did remind him of Yardrats where he learned the instant transmission technique.

The sound of water roaring as it bowed to gravity caught his attention. With a grin, Goku started to strip off his clothes but kept carrying them with him. The foliage was thick but the ground seemed pretty steady on the current island so he didn't know how their would be a waterfall. Still he didn't question it too much. The air got thicker and warmer the more he traveled inland. And the sound of water was muffled by all the moisture in the air. Goku breathed in, surprising himself that he didn't choke on water. His eyelashes clung together as his hair drooped. Even his tail felt five pounds heavier and his clothes were practically soaked through by the time he felt a pool of it by his feet.

Trudging through a think skinned cove of trees, Goku finally found what he was looking for. Geysers of hot water pushed their way out of an equally warm lake. Water pelted him like a never ending rain. He hung his clothes over a branch of the thick skinned maroon tree like things. Goku smiled as he stepped into the geyser filled length. But then he stopped as he felt bones dig into his feet. Jumping back in surprise, Goku peered down as the merk settled.

A skeleton of something like a horse met an alligator lay in the shallow end of the pool. Small chunks of cartilage still remained. With his eyes wide he took the time to look around. If there was a water predator around he didn't want to be caught unaware. Not that Goku doubted that he would win if it came down to it but he didn't want to ge-

Wait was that Annya?

Goku smiled as he waded into the pool. He moved around a few of the geyzers until he was within a few meters. The hot water continued to pour around them making it hard to see clearly. But it made something very clear - she wasn't wearing her armor. Her hair looked dark with how wet it was. Though it obviously wasn't as high as it could have been, Annya's energy seemed restored. Probably from some decent food in her belly. The skeleton in the water made sense now.

"Hey," Goku spoke up to call her attention to him.

Annya turned around, water still pelting her, without any concern for clothes. She stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding and turning back to whatever she was doing. Goku pushed through the water until he could see exactly what that was. When he did, he couldn't help but frown. She was using some type of organic brush to clean her clothes and patches of her skin in random intervals. Except that while trying to clean herself, she was successfully making herself bleed.

Upon noticing that, Goku pulled the scrubber away from her. Annya struggled to hold onto it a bit but it was a useless effort. Resigning she let her hands fall, her armor dangling from one arm at her side.

"Annya, what are you doing with this?" Goku asked as he held up the scrubbing brush.

"Cleaning," Annya answered.

"You're making yourself bleed," Goku pointed out with concern.

Ignoring his statement, Annya asked quietly. "What do you want Goku?"

Goku idn't take up her diversion. Instead he held his hand over the worst scratched up area. His hand glowed gold like a super saiyan transformation. Annya jerked away from the sensation of energy flooding her system. Goku used his free arm, wrapping it around her waist and bringing their bodies closer, to stop her from moving all the way back. He withdrew his glowing hand and let his arms fall, a small smile on his face.

"There, good as new."

Annya looked down on instinct despite not being able to see her stomach over her chest. Her free hand went to feel around her stomach and her brows furrowed. There were no scratches or any trace of blood. The water creating a never ending shower could explain the lack of blood but not the healing.

"Did you just...heal me?"

Goku nodded, his wet hair framing his face in dark chunks. Once he was sure that she wouldn't pull back, Goku started on the other scratched up areas of her body. While he was focused on that, Annya took a moment to aim. Then she tossed her clothes so they fell over a branch not too far away. On Goku's end, there were a lot of patches he needed to heal but it wasn't like he minded and obviously neither did she. When he was done Annya turned around to face him completely, uncaring over her unclothed state.

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since after Frieza. I saw some Namekians do it."

Annya blinked. "You picked it up by watching ... you are unbelievable, did you know that? Your learning curve is beyond anything I've seen before."

Goku shrugged. Not so much out of modesty as unknowing what to say. Besides he was already thing about something else. It was strange that there was somebody else just as comfortable being naked as he was. Normally most people he knew would have reached for their clothing. Annya already had them in her grasp but she made no move to put them on.

"You're staring," Annya pointed out.

"You're still naked," Goku returned.

"Yes. Is that a reason to stare?" Annya asked as she folded her arms.

"Well most people I've met like to be covered up when they're talking."

Annya stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher if there was anything else to what he was saying. But if Goku was one thing, he was up front. It just wasn't a quality that Annya was used to. At least not anymore.

"Clothes are for safety and status markers," Annya finally replied as she continued to look at him critically. "Do I need them right now?"

Goku said slowly, "Most people I've met don't like to stand around naked."

"You were raised in an isolated mountain range. I was raised on a planet were morality was based off instincts and not economy. We are not most people."

"I guess not," he finally replied with a smile. "This place is so cool. Bath and a shower all rolled into one."

Annya nodded before she turned her attention away from Goku. She hadn't been lying about not being bothered by their state of undress. Saiyan children weren't raised to have the shame about their body so modesty was never contingent on the amount of clothing. In fact there was even the idea that the unease brought on by a lack of clothes was a sign of weakness, mistrust, or dysfunction. Like Leta had pointed out to Gohan a while ago, it was taken as a sign that someone didn't measure up and had a reason to be ashamed of themselves.

She supposed it might have been different if Saiyans had intercourse whenever they felt like it. But for the most part saiyans only had sex on the full moon. Which meant that females didn't need to worry about a lack of clothing at other times during their cycle leading to sex. Likewise males were never discouraged from hiding their arousal because it was usually only in response to a female's heat. If the work around she found had been discovered a while ago, their physical culture might have been very different when linking modesty to sex. It would be interesting to see if the culture of sex and modesty would change on New Saiya since she had shown other males and females the biological work around when they had been gathering activated eggs.

Reaching out to one of the geysers, Annya scratched at the rock layer until she found the white powder underneath. She spilled some into her hand and scrubbed at her hair. Suds formed just as quickly as they were washed away. It was perhaps one of the most affective cleaning agents she had ever run into, lacking the chemical smell most carried because of its all natural components. It was one of the reasons she had seriously considered making this planet a new home world. Sadly it didn't have enough large game to sustain a saiyan population.

Turning back to Goku she held out her hand expectantly. She needed that brush she had fashioned in order to finish cleaning. Goku, however, didn't seem to understand that.

"The brush," Annya said shortly.

"But it was scratching you all up."

"I need to wash my back. I can live with scratches."

Goku shook his head. Annya glowered at him.

"How else am I suppose to scrub my back?"

"Well what about using your tail?" As if to remind them that the appendage was still there, Goku's tail curled around him.

Annya shook her head, "I am not using my tail to bathe while you are here."

For a moment he looked confused. Then as he put together the pieces of her stubborn expression and explanation, there was almost a playful quality to his face. Annya narrowed her dark eyes on him as she tried to figure out what that look was for. Obviously he had figured out one of the behaviors that seemed indecent to her. But why did he look so playful?

"So you can use it for all sorts of things when we're back on Earth but you won't use it to clean yourself huh?" Goku asked, barely leaving room to talk as he started to scrub down using his tail. "I used to use my tail for all sorts of things when I was a kid but I never worried about using it in front of people to bathe before."

He was teasing her. That much was easy to see. What was also easy to see was the fact that he had been paying attention when she had been cleaning herself. He knew how to get the soap from the rock and knew that it would turn into lather. It was also easy to tell that he had even less modesty than Annya as he used his tail to wash in sync with his hands...everywhere, even for what was below the water level.

Annya pulled her eyes away from him and went back to trying do a complete wash down. She tried to get the pelting water to carry some suds down her back, which it did but at much too quick a rate for it to be of any cleaning use. When she was ready to just try and steal the scrubber back, she felt hands moving her wet hair. Logically she knew who it was but she still couldn't help the fact that she automatically tensed.

"Hey you don't have to be so jumpy."

"What are you doing?" She asked in a waspish voice.

"We have a saying on Earth. You scratch my back, I scratch yours...or something like that. I figured the same could go for washing."

Sadly she didn't have a good comeback to rebuke his offer. She did want to be clean after all and it would be pointless to refuse on the indecency factor. He didn't have to know that it was something only mates did. Especially since most saiyans thought they already were. Sure most things they did with each other counted as mated behavior but calling Goku her mate still seemed wrong. She couldn't be his zeyato though, not legally, no matter how much she acted like it with him and his sons.

Goku took her silence as acceptance and he got to work with the powdered soap. The water pouring down from overhead washed it away almost as soon as he moved his hand. Because of that, Goku kept having to reach around her to pull more from the white layer. His hands side by side could span across the largest part of her back. So there obviously wasn't much for him to wash. But he seemed very intent on his task so Annya tried not to deter him. He found a reason to take as much time as he could. Annya was starting to suspect why, especially as his hands started to dip below the water line. There might have been a lot more to wash down there but trying to sud it up would be pointless. Still he persisted...he was just as stubborn as she was.

Annya stilled once again when his hands found the base of her tail. It was a spot that could arouse her beyond thoughts when in heat or pseudo heat. But outside of that it just felt very good. Or very bad - though she had trained against immobilization since she was a child that didn't mean she didn't feel the pain.

"Hey, trust me," Goku said in a deep, oddly soothing voice.

She tried but it took a few minutes until her body was relaxed once more. Goku's hand went with the grain of the fur. She had no idea if any cleaning was actually happening seeing as it was below the water for her. She hadn't noticed until she completely relaxed that he had snuck up behind her. Her back nearly touched his chest and she could feel their intermixing body heat even through their warm, watery surroundings.

"Are you still just washing my back?" Annya mumbled in a low, edgy tone. "Or are you trying for something else?"

Goku's hands paused in their ministrations. He made a thoughtful noise even as she turned around to face him. To his credit, Goku's eyes stayed transfixed on her face and did not stray to any other visible feature on her body. His tail, however, wrapped around her waist instead of his own but he didn't even seem to notice and she pretended not to.

"Well?"

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about it with you," he replied honestly. "When we're sparing...when I'm trying to sleep...when I'm eating. That's a bad thing right?"

Annya ignored the question for a moment as she reached behind to scrap off some of the white powder. She brought a handful back to rub along his chest quickly. For all the attention he lathered on her, he sure didn't put much effort into cleaning himself. She cleaned the spots he missed as she thought about how to answer him. She knew delaying too long would be a bad choice because the longer she worked on seeing him clean the more his thoughts traveled resulting in a new state for his body. Or at least one very specific part of his body. He really was an oddball to everything that Annya thought to be fact.

She finally answered, "Female's heat triggers male instincts and arousal more than any physical stimulation. Smelling an aroused male when in heat, even just a whiff, triggers the female urge...especially if the male has a significantly higher power level. It's like a loop that the moon starts on the female's side of things."

"You figured out another way besides the moon. Why?"

Annya's hands stilled before falling to his hips, barely covered by the water. His eyes were so dangerously focused on her. And she knew that while he was listening he was focusing on other things. Things that by all rights his brain shouldn't be hardwired to think about at this point. If her calculations were correct she should start bleeding anytime now. She should smell anything but desirable.

"Some cases needed for a mating to be triggered well before its time," Annya answered as she remembered the time before planet Vegeta's destruction. "Some females inadvertently physically stimulated the males so I had to find out how to help the situation as well. We couldn't allow what little female population we had to be made barren."

"So you never...did the baby hug outside of your heat?"

Annya shook her head in a negative fashion, relaying the idea that she hadn't had sex outside of heat. While he was still in thought, Annya coaxed him to turn around so she could wash his back. The water barely reached the top of his butt and his sodden hair covered a good portion of his shoulders. But that still left a lot for her to wash. Plus it distracted him from asking awkward questions. She hated lying but she still wanted to keep some things to herself. Which meant that the questions not coming up was the best way to go.

Lost in thought over the things she didn't want to answer, Annya realized to late that she had started washing the base of Goku's tail. What alerted her wasn't him tensing up, oh no, it was him enjoying it too much. Goku let out a groan as his head dropped. She knew exactly what was happening to the front part of his body as she had inadvertently hit all the nerve bundles. Narrowing her eyes on her traitorous hands, Annya stepped back causing the water to ripple around them.

"How come that never works on you?" His voice was gravely, deep, and left no illusion to what he meant.

"Because my arousal has to be triggered by scent," Annya answered to question he should have already known.

She wasn't about to tell him that a tail rub felt pleasurable regardless of arousal.

Goku turned around, his hand falling to his obvious erection. There was a challenge-acceptance expression in his eyes. It was almost like he was ready to take on a fight. And in a way he was - just not in the usual sense. Annya had almost started a retreat until she saw his expression. No way was she going to turn tail and run...that might invoke a desire to chase. Besides it wasn't like she could actually smell him with all the water. He didn't exactly know that. So despite how he gripped and pumped at his shaft in front of her, Annya could stare dispassionately at him.

Goku's deep throated groan made Annya raise an eyebrow. He closed his eyes as he pleasured himself, remembering events that wouldn't be polite to talk about in company. The veins in his arms and neck pulsed in sync as he tossed his head back, moaning. As he continued Annya became a little confused. Was he really planning to bring himself to completion in front of her? Why did he persist in something he obviously couldn't win?

His growl caught her attention as he pulled his head up, opening his eyes to stare directly at her. There wasn't much space between them, just a mere three feet. Annya suddenly wished there had been more when he tackled her into the water. She managed to close her mouth just in time as they were both submerged in water. Blinking up at Goku, she noticed how...exhausted yet focused he looked. She could feel him as he reached down between them, trying desperately to find the release she denied to help him achieve.

Five minutes under water before their lungs burned and he finally let her up. Annya rose to her feet, but Goku was a little slower for obvious reasons. His head sagged as he remained on his knees, an air of frustrated defeat cloaking him. The water washed around them both as Goku panted in pain. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to make it work.

"I can't...can't do it," Goku panted in defeat as he hung his head, remaining on his knees in the water.

The picture he painted broke her. At least a little. Annya stared down at him as she gave in to the annoying voice that told her he should never be made to beg. He wasn't exactly begging of course. But this broken form of his was arguably worse. What was the worst part was that he was asking for something...disgraceful but he didn't view it as such. And apparently until he had met her he had been fine without, like all saiyans she had met. Now it was like he couldn't turn the switch off and Annya had no answers as to why. Maybe he had really rattled his brain when he hit his head as a baby.

"Stand up," she commanded.

Goku seemed to ignore her. She pulled at his hair, forcing him up until he got the idea. His penis still begged for attention, her attention, even as he stood there in defeat. And from all the signs he looked to be in pain from it. She hated seeing him in pain.

"You need so much attention," Annya said as she narrowed her eyes. "I didn't expect for you to behave like a damned human and want to fuck all the time when I showed you the work around. You're a damned fool..."

Goku winced at the insult and accusation thrown his way. He knew she didn't hate humans, just didn't think they were strong. And if she didn't view him as being strong...well no wonder she hadn't submitted. He could prove her wrong and dominate her, that much was true. But he didn't want to. She knew that...and it was the reason she liked him. He respected what she said in reguards to her own body. Even Gohan had pressed until she gave in.

Annya reached out as he started to withdraw from her. Her fingers curled around his swollen member. Goku jerked and looked at her in surprise. Hadn't she just been insulting him?

"You're a fool because you forgot that I can't smell you through the water," Annya continued, stroking his endowment with every word.

"Oh yeah," Goku said as if it all made sense, her prior insults forgotten.

At his groan Annya leaned forward and kissed his chest, scraping her fingernails lightly over the bulging vein in his cock.

"Nng, Annya...stop."

Blinking in confusion, Annya stopped just as he requested. Her hands dropped to her side as Goku rested his head against the top of her wet head. His hands sought out hers, weaving their fingers together so he could tug her forward into his body. She could feel his muscles bunching and quivering. He had been close to an orgasm, that much was obvious. Yet he had stopped her.

"What...do...you want?" Goku asked as the geyser rain pelted the back of his head.

"What?" Annya asked in honest confusion.

"So I can..._have_ you," he tried to clarify. "_Tell me_."

Was he serious? She hadn't minded helping him attain relief. But he had stopped her. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with the normal methods.

"We don't have time for-" Annya stopped when he tugged at her hands, as though imploring her not to finish that thought.

She could feel the strain in his body, she knew he was so hard that it hurt. But the fact that he was in pain didn't entitle him to her body. Nor did she feel bad about his state. What did move her was the fact that despite all that he was still trying to get her to agree of her own free will. Sure there was pressure to say yes - that pressure was always there every time he asked - but he still wasn't forcing her to do anything.

"Annya..." his voice implored.

"Don't tell anyone...don't think this means I will give in whenever you get yourself aroused, because I won't," Annya listed off. "Don't bring it up in public. Don't cage me in on the full moon thinking I will mate only you..."

She knew he didn't like the last demand. He might not seem that possessive to others and normally they would be right. She was just 'lucky' enough to be an exception to the rule.

"Don't try to use me as a replacement ever again, I don't do human domestics. And don't you dare stop me from terminating the resulting zygote. I don't want to be pregnant right now. Do you understand?"

"No telling, no public, not every day, no moons, no cooking and cleaning, no kids," he repeated. "I promise...I promise."

Annya smiled, almost sadly. Time to break a self made promise after all. She nodded into his wet, warm chest.

Goku's arms wrapped around her so quickly it was a wonder he had time to untangle their fingers in the first place. She rubbed her cheek against him as he moved through the water. Her tail played with his aching little guy, nearly causing him to stumble in the water. Goku gripped her tighter as he carried her to shore. His tail caught his clothes on the branch as they continued to dry land. Despite the fact that he knew she could walk, Goku refused to let her go.

Annya played with his neck idly, her head tucked against his collarbone. The farther they moved through the forest and away from the steaming water, the easier it was to start smelling things again. Things like just how thick Goku's musk had gotten. It nearly choked her. Head swimming with his scent and taste, Annya didn't notice when he arranged his clothes on a dry piece of dirt so they overlapped. When he sat her down, he didn't instantly take her like she expected him to.

Instead he looked down at her contemplating something. That was odd...very, very odd. Not that he never thought about things but he had never thought so heavily when he was so aroused.

"What are you doing?" Annya asked in an inpatient tone.

Instead of answering her, Goku went down to one knee. He slowly spread her legs apart as he moved up her body. But he stopped when his head rested on her chest. His hand found her nether lips like it had a while ago. But this time he didn't plunge right in. Two fingers slipped between the folds, stroking and testing all at the same time. Annya squirmed underneath him. The friction felt good but...well it indicated her body wasn't ready yet.

His tongue flicked across the valley of her breasts. His nose nudged at one of them, feeling the give. Her scent was murky with arousal but no where near his level. Turning his head into her, Goku bit and pulled on the bit of flesh on the side of one of her breasts until the blood rose up in the shape of his teeth.

"Not wet enough," Goku mumbled as a way to remind him that he couldn't shove himself into his female. Not yet..but soon.

"Let me taste you," Annya said with a bit of frustration as he continued to lightly tease her.

Goku peered to look up at her. But he didn't follow her instructions, not in the usual sense. He pressed his face down into her skin, his nose flattened as far as it could before he pushed himself upwards. His tongue left a long trail of saliva up her chest, throat, and then chin. His grin as he stared into her eyes could almost hide the fact that his erection pressed into her lower thigh. Almost but not quite because Goku wanted to make his intentions clear as day.

"Hey, why don't we get married? Zeyato bond or something?"

Annya mentally crumbled a little more inside with guilt. His heart...it shown so brightly. All she was going to do was tarnish it. She didn't allow the expression to reach her face though. She didn't want to ruin him just yet. He had no idea what exactly he was asking - that it wasn't exactly what he thought. He had no idea that she couldn't promise him that. So instead of answering Annya pushed herself up and caught his lip.

The battle was on as soon as she did that. Goku forgot all about the fact that she didn't answer him. His hands fisted in her quickly drying air, pulling at her until she bared her throat and arched up into him. His teeth scrapped against her throat as he started to rock against her, trying to soften the pain.

Annya's hand reached down to fondle him even as she licked as the corner of his lips or followed the trail of moisture down his jaw. He jerked at her administrations, groaning heavily as they both panted. She could taste, smell, feel, hear and sense him all around her.

"Naruaru'i, ya lina'i," Annya whispered into his ear.

They might not have a word for love but 'want to make love' was the closest translation for naruaru. A style of sex that was soft and unhurried with an implication of mutual respect. Give and take of the bodies. A dance that only saiyans that could restrain themselves long enough to not just have a quick fuck could enjoy. Goku, however, was in too much of a haze for him to piece together the words he already knew in anything like correct order. Running her hand through his drying hair, she kissed his nose softly.

"Now," she whispered against his mouth. "Now..."

As though not believing she was ready, Goku slipped his hand down to her once more. This time it was hard not to notice how ready for him she was. His clothes were seriously going to be needing a scrubbing from how much had seeped out of her...and from how much he planned on coming out of her.

Annya twisted her body under the touch and Goku grinned despite the pain waiting caused. He flicked his fingers just to watch her squirm. She rubbed at his erection, trying to coax it up. Closing her eyes, Annya's lips curled as Goku continued to play with her just to watch her squirm. She knew she should have just jumped on him in the spring because this lack of control did not suit her. He on the other hand took perverse amounts of joy watching her wiggle underneath him. Juices dripped out of her in slow, steady increments, coating his hand and dampening his clothes underneath her.

Goku leaned down and breathed. Her scent sent his head spiraling. Moaning her name, Goku licked one of her nipple. The hard thing felt perfected in his mouth. His eyes flickered over to it's twin as Annya pushed herself into his mouth eagerly. He decided that he definitely needed two mouths. But he would have to make do with one. Playing with the one until it felt ready to pop, Goku pulled back and blew a rush of cold air on his handy work.

Annya nearly pulled his hair out for that and for the fact that he was taking his time. She had finally told him yes and he wanted to blow time frustrating her? Oh not that his mouth and fingers didn't feel pleasurable, that much was obviously by the slow leak he caused her body to continue.

As he forced another moan out of her with his tireless fingers, Annya stared a game of her own. She rubbed her tail up and down her weeping slit, tossing her head back and forth when the sensations became too much. Goku looked up in a state of awe as he watched the effects as Annya pleasured herself. His tail twitched upwards as he remembered just what it felt like to be the one giving pleasure with the flexible extension.

Just when he thought she was going to continue on forever he got a very new surprise. His mouth popped off of the rosy bud as he yelped. Annya had shoved her moisture coated tail up his ass without remorse. She laughed deeply at the mixed look on his face as she pushed in deeper.

"Your..." Goku panted almost incoherently, "up my...wha...nhg."

Annya scratched at his back as she pulled herself up, rubbing her bust in his face as he groaned. This was definitely not something she had done before. Goku's face contorted in both an odd sort of pleasure but mostly discomfort.

"Nhg, Annya...wierd," he tried to articulate.

She couldn't get her mouth to form any words at this point because she was trying not to laugh. He had kept her waiting. She did not like to be kept waiting. So this was revenge. He tried to dislodge, his dick brushing up against her slit as he bucked. She knew that unlike normal shananagans this wasn't bringing him pain. After all, she had soaked herself with her own secretions to help his body adjust. And her tail was no where near as thick as his dick anyhow.

Still he persisted, even going so far as to try and shove his own tail up into her to try and cloud her mind. Annya finally found the inner nerve bundle inside of him just as his tail lodged itself into her passage. She arched against him, drawing blood with her nails, at the sensation of being filled even if it was just with his tail. But his plan was too late as her tail continued to press down inside his asshole.

Goku groaned and panted as he came all over her thighs. His mouth clenched as he felt his little guy jerk and pulse unhindered, shooting out all over her and his clothes underneath her. His tail stopped moving inside of her as he lost his balance and fell on top of her chest.

"Dirt...dirty," Goku panted as he gained his senses once more. "Wha...what was that?"

Annya laughed as she shifted her hips, reminding him that his tail was still inside of her.

"No, seriously, what was that?" Goku asked as he pushed himself off of her, while she removed her tail, and felt his now flaccid member.

"Humans call it a prostate...gland I think. Saiyans have an equivalence too. It's were the liquid from your ejaculation comes from and where my stretching fluids seep into my," she wiggled her hips, forgetting the word at the moment, to illustrate her point.

"It's up there?" Goku asked as he laid on his back.

"It's up against it...like the outside of your skin and the inside of your muscle if there wasn't anything holding the two together," Annya answered as she sat up to see just how much she had leaked.

"You have one too?" Goku asked in fascination, trying to learn where her button was.

"It's smaller because it's stretched around my vagina and slit walls instead," ha, she remembered the word. "So I just constantly seep out the fluid instead of releasing all at once."

Goku frowned. That was why he never got her to finish like he always did. But it brought up a new idea. If she didn't want to get pregnant...

"So if something went up your bottom..." his body started to make ready to follow through with that idea, causing Goku to grin. Round 2 would be very soon.

"It would hurt like hell," Annya said as she lightly smacked him on the chest for thinking that. "I can't stretch there...and it's a lot smaller than yours so no. Just no."

Shrugging, even as he lay on the ground, Goku tossed that idea away. It had felt weird for him but she hadn't made it painful. Then again her tail was a lot more slender than his loose grip. And he couldn't close his fingers around his little guy so it was definitely smaller than his dick. He couldn't help but wonder how guy's had sex then. Something must be different in human guys. Maybe they were stretcher there or something. And maybe their little guys were smaller too. But that didn't account for saiyan shananagans. Oh well...

Goku rolled back over, slipping his legs in between hers. It wasn't like shananagans would ever be important to him. He had Annya now and there was no way in hell he was letting her go, no matter what. And even though he never thought as much about sex and baby making before the first "harvesting", Goku understood that he liked it. A lot. Maybe more than fighting. He wasn't sure but maybe more than food. More than any other saiyan too apparently.

He nudged her with the top side of his dick, feeling her heat radiate from the slit and felt her moisture coating him with ease. Annya licked his nipple as he hung his head, burying his nose in her hair. A few more moments and he would finally get what he had been waiting for. His patience was about to pay off.

An energy signal flared off in his senses. The others wanted to go. Goku glared as he clenched his teeth.

Grabbing her hip with one hand and supporting himself with the other, Goku edged his half-erect cock into her welcoming passage. Annya pushed at his shoulder as another energy started to rise in response to the first.

"Kakarot," she said in a low voice as he tried to hurry his body's hardening up. "They want to go. We don't...ah...we don't have time now."

Goku growled deep in his chest.

Hell. Fucking. No.

He was not done.

He may or may not have sent out a telepathic suggestion for everyone to find something interesting to look at. Or eat. Or whatever the hell would keep their attention. Father and son be damned he was finally inside of his Annya. It was bad enough he had to go in when he wasn't fully ready...he was not leaving now.

"Shhh...shhh..." he said as he stated to feel her second guess 'wasting' time, unable to think of anything else.

He tried rolling his hips while partially inside of her to hurry and harden him. But it wasn't until she arched her legs up to him, clenching him from the inside out, that everything started to work again. As soon as it did, Goku shot forward with a groan. Balls deep indeed. Anny moaned underneath him loudly as he grinned. The feeling was intense.

Definitely, totally, and no questioning... better than food. As he pulled out and pushed back into her, rocking her body from the motion, Goku lost all words except for one word with her face attached to it.

His...his...his...oh definitely fucking his.

He didn't even care if he had to through his gi away after this. Or if one of their shipmates found them. He didn't even care if Annya didn't want to acknowledge this later. He could feel her with every pore of his body, with every sense he had, as he slid in and out of her. She bit his chest, tugging at his nipples, as he road her. There was no denying that she enjoyed it as much as he did.

The sound of his body pounding into hers, of her body releasing over and over again in small burst were hid by the nearby water feature. But her groans and moans mixing with his own could not be covered up so easily.

Goku felt himself nearing the edge. Damn...he wanted more time. More...more...more.

Stopping his movements, Goku forced his body to hold still. Annya spoke something in the saiyan tongue that he barely caught. Goku grinned into her hair. And then a moment later, as his hair slowly lightened, he felt her groan against him as it mixed with a reverberating growl. His height and noticeable muscles weren't the only things to increase when he went super as she very well knew. But knowing and feeling were two different beasts entirely.

After a few more rapid pumps inside of his perfect little Annya, Goku felt himself come undone. She pumped him, grasping him with her inner muscles, and took everything she had avoided with abandon. He never felt so raw...and so together at the same time.

When their stomach's growled in unison he couldn't help but laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this isn't something a lot of people will like but...It begged to be written.

**Move Your Body**

_**Of Blood and Fire - Inside chapter 33**_

_**(Annya and Gohan)**_

There was a moment, a painful moment, when Gohan seemed to loose himself to the inner beast. Like all the times when he had been pushed too far and his anger had just snapped into place, he looked to be going for the kill. His hands were around his father's throat, dangling the older saiyan in the air. Beside him lay a bloody stump of a tail, still twitching from the nerves dying off. Goku's hands gripped at Gohan's as he fought a loosing battle for oxygen.

Leta stared at the scene though she tried not to. On one level she couldn't help the excitement that raced through her veins at the sight. He reeked of raw power and she was in heat damn it! It didn't matter if she didn't actually want him as a secksa, mate was the closest human term, she couldn't help the attraction. Then on the other hand this new form was off putting. He had told them of it while on the pod but he didn't tell them that he couldn't control his anger in it. He was going to strangle Goku to death! And that notion struck fear into her. If he was able to kill his own father there would be no stopping him from going after Vegeta. Despite all the issues with him that she had, he was still her kem kov - she did not want her little prince to die. He was hers.

"Release me woman!" Vegeta snarled and struggled against her.

Leta gripped on tighter. With their nearly equal height it looked like she was trying to take him to the ground with some weird bear hug. In reality she was just trying to make sure he didn't get caught up in a fight he couldn't win.

"Do something," Leta hissed in Annya's direction.

"I'm thinking," Annya said quickly.

"Hurry. He's going to kill him."

"God damn it woman. Stop trying to claw your way into my skin and let me fight," Vegeta raged.

He wasn't about to sit idly back while the brat killed Kakarot. He might be an idiot but Vegeta wasn't about to let him get off the hook for a fight (a true one) that easily! At least that's what he kept telling himself was the reason he wanted to go fight.

"That's it."

Leta looked to Annya, "What?"

"Fire with fire," Annya said before rushing to meet the two.

She could feel every instinct her her trying to keep her back. A feeling of wrongness struck her as she pushed forward. She should head to the fight, especially not with her eyes closed. She should wait until it was done and the male neared _her._ To do anything else was against tradition and just about every mating instinct that was screaming at her right about now. By the time she reached Gohan and Goku, Annya felt like a big bundle of nerves. It would be easier if the fight instinct had over taken her fuck instinct (like it had in Vegeta despite the fact that Leta was practically rubbing up against him). But no, she wasn't that lucky. She couldn't shake the lust filled memories of the last time he was in this form around her from her heat filled mind.

"Gohan! What are you doing?!" Videl called out.

Gohan turned his attention to her. There was no doubt that he had all his memories functioning. But what didn't seem to be working was his normal emotional connections. Right now, even as Videl hurried over, he could bring himself to care. He had other things on his mind. Finishing off his father before moving onto Vegeta for a start.

"Gohan," Annya vocalized to draw his attention and when she had it, the redhead started to second guess her plan.

His human side might admire Videl. He might even be capable of building love like humans for all she knew. But right now, in this state, his body and brain were reformed to be completely saiyan. And a female saiyan in heat invoked more...just more everything, than any human friend. Even if the human was as perfect a yin for his yang when he wasn't transformed. She could see it in his eyes. He had not forgot what happened the last time he was covered in fur...just like she hadn't.

He had fucked her twice, once standing up and once while she was on her back, before the fake-moon energy had finally given out. He had been so domineering...so very big. She could practically feel moisture dampening her thighs just from the memories.

It didn't help that her nose could pick up the faint scents of when she and Goku had sex as well. It clung to the orange fabric as though trying to hold on for dear life despite how vigorously she had scrubbed it. Goku had promised her so many different things, one in which he had just broken, in order for her to give in. But once she had spread herself for _him_, he ended wasting time. Unlike Gohan he had taken the time to tease her and wind her up. She had been forced to make him orgasm just to get him to stop teasing her. By the time he had gotten that point the others had wanted to leave...he had pushed himself in despite his limp state in an effort to keep the act up. Feeling him harden inside of her had been an experience she had never had before. Annya could feel herself clenching internally as she dared to watch as Gohan released a passed out Goku.

"Good boy," Annya said as she turned her attention back to Gohan. She definitely had his attention now.

Videl tried to step in front of Gohan. Tried being the key word because he kept her out from between himself and Annya with one arm. Videl growled in frustration and anger as Gohan stepped over the unconscious Goku. Why was he ignoring her? So what if he had just turned into a large monkey before shrinking back down into a red furry with long black hair? He never ignored her! Even if there were other people or if there was a fight, she had always had his full attention before!

"Hey don't ignore me mister," Videl said as she tried to get his attention by gripping his arm. It felt like she was squeezing velvet covered steel.

She could feel anger well up inside of her as he didn't even blink. Was he so focused on the next fight that he ignored her? Why didn't he want to fight her if that was true? Was it because she couldn't do any of the tricks...er...energy things the others did?

"Go-han," Videl said, distinctively pronouncing the two syllables of his name.

She pushed herself between Gohan and Annya in an attempt to defend the woman. Her arms spread out within the second she stepped between them. If Gohan had just strangled his father there was no telling what he'd do to the woman he had only met a few months ago. Which was true of herself too but at least he didn't seem to want to fight her.

And just as quickly as she stepped between them, Videl started to see black. When her vision finally gave her body crumpled right at Gohan's feet.

Annya drew her hand back as Gohan glared at her. She was going to take the fact that he still cared for what happened to his human companion as a good sign. Gohan was still there, just like with any other transformation, it was just that his mind was swamped with all of a beastial-saiyan's tendencies. Fight, fuck, eat and repeat. But all done with such shattering amounts of power that his mind could only handle one thing at a time. Like Broly when someone pissed him off.

She had taken him off of fight...now he was focused on the next one. And with only his fur as covering for the part of his body he was about to focus on, and her in a skirt from the club, there wasn't much in his way. Especially as Leta started to distract a struggling prince in other ways. Though Annya knew she had no intension to follow through by the way she had her tail tucked between her legs. How long that lasted was anyone's guess.

Gohan looked down at the unconscious Videl at his feet. His brows crinkled together. His tail lightly moved back and forth behind him as he bent down to pick her up. There was a gentleness to him as he took her into his arms. Annya had to wonder if he even knew how much he had grown to appreciate her presence, this human. He probably did - she was the whole reason he had come to her to train his control after all.

"Are you going to take her home?" Annya questioned up, trying to stuff down all the nasty thoughts spurred on by the moon. Easier said than done.

"I should," Gohan answered, his voice husky from the transformation.

Yet he didn't move.

"Why aren't you?" Full moons weren't her smartest time.

Gohan cocked his head and looked at her directly. His eyes were very much like a predictor in their golden state. He reached one hand out as he stepped forward, balancing Videl in the crook of arm. Annya arched her spine as not to slam her face into Videl when he pulled her closer. Pressed up against her mid stomach was an undeniable lump. Groaning when she saw his reaction to be pressed up against her, Annya tried to push away from him.

"Because you have turned the point when I am the strongest I've ever been into something I think about in relation to your body," even in this gruff state, the polite side of Gohan was winning out. Polite but direct. "You smell so _good._"

Annya held a steady gaze as her insides quivered. "It's just my heat that's making this a hard choice."

"I know," Gohan breathed out as he attempted to lean down to breathe her in but holding Videl made that difficult. "I don't care. It's making me _hungry._"

Huh. Okay. Good to know that Gohan wasn't so sheltered. He knew how to turn hunger into an innuendo for sexual appitite. On the other hand, his knowledge base was not helping Annya think any clearer.

"You should...should get her home," Annya stated as firmly as she could.

"And I always do what I should. It's not like I've ever failed or anything."

Self depreciating humor - When did he learn to do that? And why in blazes was she having so much trouble saying no lately?! She'd already had sex in the last few months. Living on Earth was making her needy. That was the only reason she could think of. Too many heats, too many times she'd played with her human to avoid pain on top of having had sex with both Gohan and Goku within the last year. Yeah. It was getting to her. Badly.

He backed up, letting his arm drop from around her. Though she tried not to show it Annya was thankful for that. She knew that he felt trapped between both worlds. He had even told her that he felt controlled by the instincts she and Leta highlighted. Having _this_ happen would only reinforce mating behaviors so every time he used this form to win he would want to mate. It might have even escalated over time to bleed into his normal super saiyan forms. And considering he felt more saiyan to her in those forms too...that might not be too far off the mark.

Cold air hit her all at once as Gohan took to the sky. Annya closed her eyes immediately at that. When he was there it was easy to overlook the fact that they were outside where transforming was a real possibility. With her eyes closed Annya searched around for Goku. Leta had Vegeta well in hand and that would be consequences that was theirs to deal with so she tried not to worry about that. When she found the unconscious Goku she was thankful. He still had all his heat and a steady heart beat. Gohan had only cut off enough oxygen to force him into unconsciousness so his brain didn't use as much oxygen.

Picking him up, Annya took to the sky. She didn't want Bulma to fret and have Goten worry over his dad. So instead of going to the Brief's house Annya went to the flat that she and Leta had shared while on Earth. It was still technically theirs and all the essential furniture was still there.

She landed on the large balcony, slipping between the one above her and the high glass wall that kept people from stepping over the edge when they weren't careful. She knew the glass panels could turn to look solid for privacy just as the outward facing wall could. She and Leta had needed to activate it before, often, to help with the moon. Thankfully the window faced south so it wasn't like the milky orb was always peaking in. The huge balcony that had attracted both girls to the place to begin with, despite its small interior. Its what allowed them the ability to share four hundred and twenty feet of space without feeling cramped.

Annya opened the sliding glass door on the side so she could walk in with Goku. The bed wasn't that far away, and as there was no door to separate them Annya didn't have to do much more than walk over and set him down. She stood there for a moment and let out a deep breath.

She was playing with fire. She could see that. But what else was she supposed to do? When she had met the family they had intigued her. Goku was the one to end Frieza's reign of terror. Gohan had defeated something much stronger by the time he was nine. And Goten had been starved for acceptance that any indication she didn't mind his wild tendencies meant that the child attached himself to her. Plus she'd curled up with him often enough that she had grown found of the little brat. And Goku and Gohan...well she'd grown to know them both intimately because of her short sightedness.

She had teased Gohan at first because it had been fun. And because she had wanted to test his reactions in comparison to both fully male humans and saiyans. She had pulled him in to the heat situation because he had seemed to have more control with it because of, she suspected, undermatured pheromone receptors due to his human blood. By her culture he was already considered an adult by age fifteen. At fifteen, Females saw their second moon on planet Vegeta went into heat for the first time (which meant that pregnancy was soon to follow in most cases) and it signaled that males got to do solo missions. He had been sixteen years old, the age when most saiyans already had their first offspring, so she hadn't thought it wrong to draw him into the disputes as needed.

She also hadn't thought anything wrong about using her heat to train his control either. He had shown remarkable resistance to it on Earth. And he had been fine for months. But once he transformed it was like the sensory systems had fully matured. They probably had. In those states, the oozaru and red hybrid form, there wasn't a drop of human blood to be found. She didn't know how that was possible considering it came back with his normal state but he had made it so. And like any other male saiyan near a female in heat, he had wanted to fuck. The only difference had been that he was sheltered and had expressed his desire by holding her and smelling while growing more and more frustrated. Fool that she was, Annya had forgotten reason and enveloped him. He had been a very quick learner and had comprehended the signals his body was giving him with ease after that.

It was funny how she had taught both father and son about sex when she was the one who hadn't wanted any part of it. Well, Goku had already known where point A met B to create C of course. But when the started tricking her body to produce eggs to be harvested it was like he had never touched anyone before. He had been stiff and afraid to hurt her. A remnant of having a human wife, humans were pretty fragile even if they were technically compatible. But once she had finished him off for the first time...damn he had gotten comfortable with it. Much more comfortable than she had been, and much quicker besides. It had taken her years after arriving on Earth and still some remnants of the old culture remained. He had shed his fears after a mere hour. And he taken every care to learn every inch of her body after he had come out of his shell. He'd gotten very good at making her moan.

Casting her eyes to his prone body she couldn't help the grimace when she saw his bare backside. His tail had to be pulled off. It was a shame. Sure she might be able to coax it back out but she wasn't sure if she should. What if on another full moon he forgot and transformed? They were lucky this time. They might not be so lucky in the future.

Annya nearly jumped when she heard footsteps from behind her. Before she could turn around arms encased her. Soft fur and hard muscles accompanied a scent that was driving her thoughts to drown themselves. Gohan. Shit.

"What are you doing?" Annya asked, keeping her voice monotonous.

"Isn't this what you wanted to happen?" He questioned as he took in a deep breath from behind her. "You always used to tease me."

"I stopped. Except for tonight. But I warned you about my mind in heat..I get needy."

"I noticed. So this," Gohan pushed himself up against her, his erection digging into her back, "is what we need to take care of."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

Annya kept a straight face despite the urge to groan. And she kept her body as still as she could even as Gohan turned her around. His golden eyes were luminescent and foreign looking to her. She had gotten used to the idea of teal but she was more accustomed to the bottomless black and brown that she had grown up with.

"I mean I don't want to be blamed. I'm tired of doing things to be helpful and being blamed."

Sometimes she had deserved the blame. But other times, when she was just trying to help, she suffered from blame regardless of the positive outcomes. Giving birth to a powerhouse, keeping Leta from rushing in and meeting everyone right away, splitting up the Sons' family, turning Goku into a one track mind person, getting Leta pregnant, and even tainting Gohan. She had done a lot more damage than she had done good. And that was not counting the stuff she had done for experiments. None of her life on Vegeta she regretted. She didn't even regret forcing the issue between Leta and Vegeta. The only thing she regretted was messing with their (Goku, Gohan, and Goten's) perfect little world. For everything else she just hated the feeling of blame.

"Who's blaming you?" Gohan asked with a touch of his normal tone.

Annya couldn't help but groan at that and she tapped her head against his chest as though she couldn't believe he had asked that question. After a few taps Gohan held her head against him as he shifted his hips. He was still very aroused.

"So...if not with you...how does this work?"

Annya blinked as she looked up at him. Was he really asking her that? Wasn't that topic something human culture just...passed down or something?

"You don't know how to get rid of an erection?"

Gohan shook his head, his long hair scattering about his shoulders in heavy clumps. "Before you and Leta...I never had one before."

Oh. Well that she could understand. Still she thought humans prepped their adolescent males to be self sufficiant and knowledgable on the fact.

"Your mother didn't prepare you?"

Oh ho, looks like she found something that this form of Gohan could actually blush over. He seemed very uncomfortable with her question. She was going to take that as a no.

"Why would she? It's not exactly the kind of thing I'd ask her about."

"With elites, the family's zeyato teached those nearing their second moon what it means to be sexually mature. Most of the time it's her own children she's teaching..."

Annya tried not to react from his closeness. But his scent and energy was making it quite difficult. Her hand cupped and squeezed him to help relieve some of the tension.

"Normally there is an eecheego nearby..."Annya continued to muse as Gohan groaned.

He rocked his hips against her even as she put her hand to his mouth to get him to be quiet. Gohan opened his eyes up long enough to give her the impression that he wanted to beg but couldn't bring himself to formulate the words.

"But I guess that's not important. Are you sure you really don't know what to do?"

By this point he was arched against her. His body kept rocking back and forth as he reacted to her playing with him. She stopped for a moment and he growled against her hand. Gohan gripped her hip and pressed her into the wall with enough force to shake the apartment. Obviously he didn't like to be played around with any more than she did. Pity. She had gotten used to teasing Goku.

Reaching to her right, Annya opened the door to the bathroom. Gohan got the idea and backed away long enough so the could walk in. Though she closed the doors she didn't bother to lock it. There was no point since it wouldn't really stop anyone who wanted to come in. She moved over to turn on the shower. It didn't matter what temperature, it would affect what she had in mind. She striped down and tossed her clothes in the sink. Gohan looked at her for a moment before he was right in front of her again. He tried to get her to lift her legs up around him but instead she floated back into the water spray. She wasn't in there for very long before he had her pinned up against one of the walls. Annya tossed her head back as he started to attack her neck. She dug her finger nails into his shoulders as her tail flopped about behind her.

"Gohan," Annya groaned. "You're not making this easy."

"You're the one making me hard."

She gapped at him. That was not a statement she was expecting from him. Goku...maybe. but not from Gohan.

"I'm trying to teach you."

Gohan moved back a little and contemplated. Arms crossed and all. It would have looked more intimidating if his junk wasn't bobbing about trying to get attention.

"I already know anatomy."

"Not the issue. Just let me do my jo...I mean let me just help," Annya said barely catching and correcting herself in time. Goku's suggestion about her being bound to his family as the zeyato had apparently taken up space in her head.

"So help already."

He was bossy when he let the power go to his head.

Annya rose pushed him back into the shower so she could be coated in water too. It wouldn't tamper what state their body was already in, but it would help with lingering scent. She didn't want Goku to wake up and have Gohan's musk be the first thing he smelled. She didn't want to hurt him before she had time to explain.

Reaching down she ran her hand along his penis again. "We call this nesha. It means all the reproductive organs on a male."

She trailed her hand around and watched as he twitched, muscles buldging with restraint.

"Penius...and the sacs," she held them between her hands, having to have both hands to cup the orbs. "Nesha. Nesha requires outside pressure for pleasure."

And of course as she said that, Annya helped him relieve the pressure by lightly squeezing up and down the shaft. Gohan's attention was very divided and he nearly stumbled when she brought one of his own hands down to feel himself. She moved it like an expert so he soon started to understand how to do the movements himself.

"This is a dry rub...be careful not to give yourself a friction burn by going too fast," Annya cautioned. "This is something I learned while on Earth. On planet Vegeta we had shananagans to take care of it."

"Shan-" Gohan gasped when Annya stated to kneel down. "Wha-"

"Shananagans are when males enter another male...one way is like this," and with that Gohan lost all focus as her mouth took the tip of him in.

He could feel her teeth lightly scrapping him as she sucked. His balls squeezed in pleaure as he jutted his hips forward. Anna placed her hands on his fur covered hips. Gohan felt his eyes roll into the back of his head when she started to suck and squeeze. Her lips were smooth against him and her mouth burned. But the pain felt like heaven as she bobbed back and forth. Every once in a while she would pop him out so she could reach the area nestled farther back. But he was never out of her for long enough that he noticed. She seemed to find some type of pleasure out of it but obviously he had way more than her.

This time he knew when the end was near. Annya seemed to be able to tell by the way he was twitching too. But she did something he wasn't expecting. She lifted him up by the hips so she could suck at him like a baby bird ate a worm the water hit his ass as she straighted her thoat. He suck down into her all the way down to the sack. And when she vibrated her throat he lost it. Fire after fire he exploded for her. And she held him in the air while his semen ziplined down her throat.

When she sat him back down and popped his limp cock out the rest of the way, Gohan couldn't even begin to imagine how to reply to her. Except, maybe, the fact that he wanted to do that again. As soon as his body was ready once more.

"Humans can do that too," Annya said in a thick, heady voice. "They just wouldn't be able to lift you up at the end. But most female saiyans would never...do that."

"Why?" It had felt fucking amazing.

"Because using the mouth is traditionally a males' role. They can fit more than we can. It's also a submissive male's role to submit the..." she had to stop to remember the word, "anal crevice after oral lubrication has been applied. Females can not do that without a male tearing her apart - we are too small and you are too large."

All he wanted to do was harden back up so they could do that again. Gohan didn't really understand how she could even focus on trying to teach him sexual behaviors. She was the one in heat and yet he was the one going insane.

"Sit down Goh-" she blinked when he compled without question before she could even question. "Okay so thats the way to handle nesha issues outside of penetraiting a female."

Annya sat down on the lip of the tub and spred her legs. Gohan's attentioned turned to her face as he tried to figure out what she was doing.

"When you are presented with a willing one...you should know where to sink into otherwise it could get awkward. And for a human you need to know how to stimulate her before going in. They don't get the luxery of a heat like ours."

He tried to look away. Really he did. But when Annya parted herself with her fingers, stifling her own moan, his attention was back on her. He could see muscles bunching and pulsing, glisening with little prompting. And the hole that he had gotten so much pleasure from was suddenly unveiled before him. Annya panted and tossed her head back even as she gripped one of his hands with her spare.

"Hu...human...females," she was having issues speaking as she brought his hand between the folds to feel around. "Have a...a bulb or something right around here that you'll need to...oh fuck...pay attention...oh damn it Gohan."

He wiggled his fingers around in the wet crevice even as her hand fell away. Judging by her reaction and inability to continue the lecture he was going to assume she liked it. So he pressed forward with eager fingers as he felt himself start to harden again. Annya's hands made contact with the bathroom's ground as she fully understood why the didn't teach on the first day of heat to make the lessons more realistic. They would never get through it without the female zeyato ending up impregnated by her male pupil.

He hips shifted up and down as Gohan moved his hand. Her spread her folds apart, nearly causing her to scream when he started to trace her opening. She clenched and unclenched as juices rolled out of her. Gohan paid a few more minutes analyzing her before moving on. She knew she should have expected it. Knew that it would have been natural to assume he would try something with her so unguarded. But she was in _heat_ so she hadn't exactly been thinking straight.

As soon as he rammed his dick into her, Annya realized the flaw in her plan. But it was too late to stop.

* * *

By the time the moon gave way to morning he had fucked enough times to make a porn star jealous. The only thing that stopped him after the fact was because he'd lost his tail and fell unconscious due to exhaustion. Annya stumbled on shakey legs as she looked at what she had done. She had removed his tail. She had removed his tail after the moon went down and he still sought pleasure. And when he woke back up at his home in the mountains, Annya knew she was going to be the villian again. Why did the men in her life always find their own level of insanity?

Whatever the reason she had a lot of cleaning to do before Goku woke up. Once that was done she put her clothes back on and curled up by Goku's side. If she was the family's zyetato, that would have been not frowned upon. But she wasn't. She hadn't even claimed Goku as a secksa. And Gohan had an emotional attachment to Videl regardless of any physical relationship outside of that. She wasn't going to interfer with that. He had all the tools he needed now so he couldn't come back claiming ignorance.

Pushing her fingers through Goku's hair, Annya wished he would wake up and make her feel clean again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Move Your Body**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(Inside of Blood and Fire's chapter 35**_

_**Goku/Annya)**_

Annya strummed her fingers on Goku's chest. It wasn't a very contented motion and Goku took no joy in it despite the skin to skin contact. Her tail tapped in agitation on the bed, creasing the sheet with every touch down. And there was this particular look in her dark eyes that seemed oddly familiar. It was enough to get him to focus on something other than the fact that she was practically naked (in the club clothes from the night before where little was left to the imagination), in heat and half on top of him.

In fact, he couldn't help the nervous gulp. She was scary and way too quiet. So what if he had, maybe, admitted to reading her mind? It wasn't like he had done it on purpose. It just happened when he was touching someone and thinking a lot about them. Like a seventh sense or something.

"Annya?"

"Goku?"

Yep. He did something wrong. She only called him Goku when she thought he was being an idiot. Or when she wanted to put some distance, emotionally and physically, between the two of them. So despite the uneasiness, Goku made sure his hold on her was secure enough so that she couldn't easily get away from him. No matter the situation...he didn't want her to go out like she was. He wasn't the only guy who would pick up on her heat scent after all. Even if she had used a lot of stuff to clean up with recently.

"I do not want you reading my mind. Is that understood?"

Goku gulped, "Sorry. Sometimes I don't mean to I-"

His next words were cut off with a yelp. Annya had bit down on the skin around his exposed nipple. Not in the fun, pleasurable way. But like she'd been meaning to draw blood way.

He flipped them over quickly, hovering over her, so she couldn't do that again so easily as he tried to explain, "Just when I touch-"

This time she head butted him.

Goku moved backwards as he lightly rubbed his forehead. He had banged it up against worse before. Many times with many things. So the rubbing was more out of habit than necessity.

"What did you do that for?" Goku asked as he looked at her in confusion.

Yep, still looked pissed off. Didn't exactly smell it though. She still smelt really good...too good. It was making him hungry in every sense or implication of the word. He couldn't decide between trying to eat her or just trying to get her to do the baby making bit with him. Maybe if he was good he could do both.

"Don't read my mind."

"Sometimes I-"

And this time he was tackled into the wall. The dresser beside them shook, and the hamper on the other side fell down. The wall indented and cracked as Annya yanked Goku's hair so he was staring up at her.

"Ersha-nas, benil-osh," Annya said from between clenched teeth.

She had demanded he not listen to her thoughts. There was no question to see if he understood it this time. She made sure to keep direct eye contact to watch for the latency of understanding as he translated it. The word for thoughts (benil) was a new on for him but given the context he put it together quickly.

So he nodded. Or tried to. But Annya's grip on his hair prevented him from doing that. And when he didn't respond because of that Annya yanked downwards, pulling his throat taunt. Perfect for a killing blow or bite. Goku wasn't worried about her trying to seriously hurt him though so he didn't fight back. If rough housing made her feel better he didn't see what the harm was of letting her control him by his hair.

Besides...she was straddling him. And he definitely liked that feeling. He could feel the muscles of her calves beside his leg. He could feel exactly where her knee was next to his upper thigh. And he could definitely feel the heat from between her legs, dripping and ready to take him in just because of what time it was. If he pushed up a bit more with his hips he was sure that they'd have something else to do than this too. Something that unexplainably had been on his mind almost at all hours of the day. Like food but better. If only he could find a way to lick up her juices and fuck her at the same time...then he'd truly be a happy saiyan.

He cleared his throat to try and wipe the small, knowing, grin off of his face. But she could probably already guess what he was thinking just from scent alone. Not to mention what she could feel from beneath her. He was hard as a rock jutting up towards her. It was a strain not to lift up or to pull her down on top of him. Litterally a strain, he could feel himself practically twitching down there from holding still.

She started to get up from her straddling position. Goku held his hands around her hips to keep her in place with a grin. He didn't want her to move. Unless it was to slide down on him. He was almost touching her as it was. Just two or three inches and he'd be parting the protective folds. So instead of just letting her go, Goku said what he was pretty sure she wanted to hear to begin with.

"Esh. Benilwa."

Annya stilled when he told her that he had understood her. Not because he had. But because he had done it in their native tongue. Or at least her native tongue. It was debatable for him. She hadn't thought he would have gotten the accent down, nor that he'd use it instead of the universal tongue. She may have had the three Sons practice it while they had been doing that family exploration thing while Leta was pregnant but still...

"Annya?"

"Hm?"

"Ika, ya saraika. Keksha, ya yav'pob. Ika, ya i-osh."

_You are in heat and are fertile. You smell better than food. You are mine._

Annya's eyes widened. She really hadn't expected him to form complete thoughts. It wasn't like the previous times where he had simply repeated a word or two. Nor like when he had responded to things she had asked or demanded back during their trip. This...this was different. He had wanted to say those things in a way that caught her off guard. And it demonstrated the fact that he had been learning words she hadn't said. Like the word for fertility which implied being in heat.

"Your learning curve..." Annya said in a whisper with her eyebrows drawn together in a mix of amazement and puzzlement.

"So I said it all right?" Goku said in a rumble of a voice, obviously distracted.

Annya nodded as she tried to focus. He wasn't helping. She'd been angry with him damn it! What happened to the anger?!

"Annya?"

He really needed to stop saying her name in that deepening tone. It was the one he used when he transformed into a super saiyan for a fight. Deep. Serious. And with her heat clouded mind...damnably sexy.

"Yes?"

"What's the word for love?"

"We don't love. So we don't have one."

Goku grinned. "We'll have to fix that."

Annya's grip had loosened when she had meant to get up earlier. Goku noticed but he didn't think Annya thought it was important. Especially after she had let go completely though he still kept his head tilted up so he could see her eyes. They were so dark. Darker than human eyes at least. They were nestled in a heart shape face - smoothly defined cheekbones that tapered down into a thinner but strong jaw. And her skin was smooth enough, not what most people would consider flawless because of scars that textured areas of her body every now and again.

But it was her hair that really kept his attention. He fisted one of his hands in it, letting the texture sooth over him. It was as soft and had the texture of baby animal fur, like down feathers. It wasn't as spiky as his, but it held it's shape all the same. And the color, a shade of orange at the moment, fascinated him. When she was out of energy it was so deep a red that shadows made it look black. But when she was full of energy it was how it is now. Like a sliding scale he didn't quiet understand. He knew the lighter it was the healthier she was though and that's all that really mattered to him. Though he wouldn't mind seeing it that dark red stage again in a few days...but only if he was the cause of it.

"Fix what?"Annya asked, interrupting that particular fascination.

Goku's grin slowly melted into a serious look. It was his turn to pull her by the hair. Annya vaguely noted how the muscles in his arm tightened from the angle he had it bent around her head. Not that she could actually see them bulge so much as feel the heat and hair they displaced.

She wanted to lick them. Or at least the skin around them. Like rock candy.

His nose brushed against hers as their breath mixed. The strength in his body was in an overwhemling stillness right now. Like an upright viper swaying, poised to attack. He pulled on the back of her hair to make her expose her throat to him, pulling the skin taunt all the way down.

Goku shifted his head. His breath fanned out against the column of her throat, sending shivers up and down her tail. Goku grinned to himself as he felt that. But he didn't taste her skin just yet. He had something important to say first.

"We have to fix the fact that you don't have a word for love because you don't think saiyans can feel it."

"We can't," Annya protested in a whisper.

Goku made a noise in the back of his throat in disagreement. He pulled on her hair a bit more, causing her to arch her back to ease the tention. The silk of her club top brushed up against hes chest. It was drapped around her neck, falling to cover her breasts and part of her ribs before it slipped around the side of her body to cover the small of her back. Other than a loose fitting skirt that stopped mid thigh the only other thing she had on was something like a bikini met a halter with no connector in the back.

It let him see and feel so much of her skin. It let him feel how her breasts pressed up against him to relieve the tention. How her body started to quiver beneath the skin from holding back. And how warm and wet she had gotten from him practically doing nothing.

"You're lying," Goku teased as he nipped her exposed throat, the scent of her drowning him.

"No."

"Saiyans can love. I do."

It was his driving reason in life after all. Instincts and all...love was stronger. Most of the time.

"Your nuro...nuro..." Annya had a hard time thinking straight, much less talking.

Goku kissed her throat as he eased up on his grip. She stayed in the same position, though, even as he curled his other arm around her back like a lifeline.

"I. Love. You," he said, accenting each word with a chaste kiss to different parts of her neck. "I might _really_ want to do the baby making hug with you because of how we're built...but I love you too."

Annya groaned, "Stop saying that."

Goku grinned as he nibbled on a spot he knew she really liked. "Nope. It's the truth. I love you."

"No. You. Don't."

"Yes. I. Do. And I know you love me too, even if you can't say it."

"It's just the heat. Just the desire to breed. You just think you do."

Her words seemed both hallowed and full at the same time. She was groaning into him, filling her tone with lust. But he could still sense a void that she was trying to retreat to. Goku frowned as he used his hand to tilt her head down to look at him.

"This...whatever it is, isn't about making babies with you," though that thought and everything that went with it excited him to the point of pain and beyond. "I. Love. You. Annya."

Annya gritted her teeth and did the only thing she could think of. She went down on his erection. It stretched her from the inside, brushing up into the start of her womb, as she went down on him completely. Annya moaned at the feeling as Goku tightened his hold on her with his own deep throated sound.

"Fuck me," Annya demanded.

It was so hard for him to put any thoughts together as he did his best to remain still.

"No."

Annya held onto his hands behind her head as she rolled her hips. Goku's head tossed back against the wall, the cracks already apparent.

"Fuck. Me."

"No," he growled out.

Annya growled before whining. She rocked her hips back and forth to try and stir him into moving beneath her. Her hands gripped at him harder as she ground into him, panting. Goku moaned and involenterily tightened his own hold on her. Her breasts bobbed against him with each rock of her hips. They bounced as she pushed one side of her body closer to him before twisting the other way. Like a wave of the ocean. Only this felt like liquid fire. And it made him ache from holding back.

"Fuck," Annya started the demand as she rose up his shaft. "Me."

She slammed herself back down on him. Her breasts bounced before him until she arched backward so far that her head practically touched his ankles. Then her body was pulled taunt, her walls on stretching over three-quarters of his penius. Everything in him wanted to grip her and pound away. To throw her down on the ground and fuck her until the both broke. But he didn't because he needed to prove something. The feelings he had weren't just about sex. He did love her. And he knew she loved him, in her own way. Otherwise she wouldn't be this desperate to run from the truth.

So he couldn't do what she wanted. Not this. It would only reinforce what she already thought. He couldn't do what every pore, breath, and moan pointed to.

No matter...how...fucking...good it felt as she continued to riding him.

"Ee, lina'i," Annya begged.

_Fuck me._

Goku's throat clenched as he held onto her. But he didn't move other than that.

She bounced up and down on him, repeating her demand every once in a while when she had enough breath. It was hard to get the words out when she couldn't even think. But she needed to make him see that what he felt was only a lust driven infatuation. Like Gohan. And when she stopped being in heat so often, it would fade. But as she rode him, Annya stopped being able to use that as motivation. He wasn't complying. And after a while she stopped caring that he refused to take back what he said and just fuck her senseless like both of their instincts demanded.

And when the slow build of his climax began, he even had the nerve to say her name in half chocked whispers. Like she was the most precious thing in the world. Like despite this all he knew she was just trying to make sure he knew she wouldn't break when he stopped the infatuation. She would misx him. Would probably feel empty when he stopped filling her with his sunshine, as Leta called it. But she wouldn't break. She wasn't that weak. And she wanted him to know that. Because she didn't want to end up like Chichi - someone he hung around because of an ill thought of promise when his blood was pumping and his heart raced.

He shot his seed into her over and over again as he moaned her name. Annya slowed down over him to catch her breath. She could feel as his cock loosened from all the sperm of that round being released. Her walls clenched around him frantically, pulsating from her heat. Goku groaned as he rested his head against the broken wall, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body.

Annya leaned her head down to lick his throat. Goku grinned and made a pleased sound. But even he would need a minute or two before his body was ready for round two.

"Stubborn," Annya breathed out, a tightness in her chest she couldn't explain.

She'd miss that smile when his infatuation went away and he left.

"I love you," Goku breathed out as he pushed her hair away fom her face.

Annya stilled against him. His hand stroked the back of her head as he combed though her hair. His other hand rested on her back. And she couldn't stop her traitorous tail from wrapping around him.

Annya stood up and stared down at him. Even covered in sweat and theif fluids, he had this adorable and innocent look on his face. He stood up slowly even as the next erection started up. She felt him brush her cheek with the side of his hand. She could feel the heat from his body as he moved in closer. She could feel the uneven surface of his skin as it stretched over too much muscle to ignore.

"You're so stubborn."

"And you like that," Goku said in a whispering tone, fighting the urges of his body.

Annya shivered. "Maybe."

Goku's grin spread as he made that pleased noise again. "You like challenges."

"Yes."

"Like me?" He pressed. He didnt't get a verbal answer to much as a twisted smile.

Goku leaned in closer and pulled her into a hug. Her head rested against his chest as she took in his scent. Yes they were both still aroused, and yes she could smell sex, but the underlying mix that was purely Goku was still there. And after all this time it was familiar to her. Comfortable. Reassuring.

"You like me?"

"Yes," Annya breathed out.

Goku's grin widened. That was good enough for him. For now. He picked her up.

"Annya?"

She looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"I'm glad you broke my promise for me. Cause I wanred to try something."

She couldn't help it. The "what?" Slipped out of her mouth before she thought it over.

Annya nearly yelped when he spun her around and tossed her towards the bed. He was right behind her before she could catch herself. He pressed her torso into the bed with his own, muscles bunching and tesnsing with each breath. Annya quivered as he stroked her tail with the length of his body.

And as soon as her knees settled down on the carpet, spread by his, Goku pushed inside of her from behind.

Annya's eyes widened. This was new. She hadn't been in this position before. Hands and knees, yes...but only in her oozaru form. She'd never been on her knees and stomach before.

Goku nibbled on her neck as they both got used to the feeling. His hands found hers and tangled in them just above her head. He pushed forward and pulled out over and over again as he built a rhythm that made the bed wish it had never been born.

And that was only one of the positions he 'invented' before they needed a cat nap.


End file.
